Stranger Things
by Kikashi'swolves
Summary: Could anything be more stranger than Sam falling in love with Rachel when he told Mercedes he would always love her?
1. Chapter 1

Mercedes stood behind the curtain her nerves bouncing frantically. Her hands shook. In five minutes she would be singing a duet for Brittany and Santana. In front of everyone and by everyone she meant Sam and Rachel. She didn't know how she could do this.

A few weeks ago Kurt had warned her that something had been going on between Sam and Rachel. Her world had become smaller. Her breathing had hitched up and she had felt as if someone had choked her. Kurt had calmed her down and reassured her that it could mean nothing. But when she had arrived in Lima three weeks ago she had seen them.

They were at Breadstix. Sam had had his arm around Rachel, who was resting her head on his shoulder. Time had stood still. Her fears had been confirmed. The love of her life had moved on with Rachel Berry. She had spent the night crying on Kurt's shoulder about a fool she had been. How could Rachel have done this to her? That was the thing she couldn't understand. So she had kept to herself in her apartment, barely going out, not ready to face them.

She smoothed down the front of her dress. Where was Artie? He had disappeared to get some water ages ago and they were about to go on. He was probably with Kitty, trying to get her attention again. Poor guy. That one wasn't budging.

She checked her watch. Her date still hadn't shown up yet. She wondered if it had been a wrong move to invite him. Her friends we're definitely not a fan of him. She hadn't even told Kurt who had pestered her all week about her secret date. Kurt was her best friend but she didn't trust him to keep anything a secret. He would have let slip who she was bringing. Maybe he wouldn't show. He hadn't seem that excited.

" Mercedes?"

Rachel stepped in behind the curtain and gave her a warm smile.

" Oh my god you look beautiful!" She hugged Mercedes. " Where have you been hiding yourself?"

" Get off me." Mercedes voice was venom.

Rachel let go of her startled.

Mercedes swallowed the bile that had risen in her throat. Her breathing slowed. " You have a lot of nerve talking to me like we're friends."

Rachel shook her head. " What do you mean? We are friends-"

Mercedes raised her hand and slapped her. Rachel stumbled backwards clutching her hand to her face. She looked up at Mercedes shocked.

" Still think we're friends Rachel?" Mercedes paused for effect. " Because friends don't stab one another in the back."

Rachel rubbed her sore cheek. " You know about Sam and me."

The way she said Sam's name made her feel cold all over. " Yes I know."

" Mercedes we wanted to tell you-"

" That you went after the man I love. That you didn't give a damn about our friendship!" Mercedes voice had risen to a crescendo though her voice couldn't be heard from all the chatter that was going on from the reception. " You knew how much Sam meant to me know and you just…" words failed her. She felt helpless against Rachel who looked at her with sadness.

" I'm sorry Mercedes."

" Just stay the hell away from me Rachel. Get out."

Rachel nodded and disappeared behind the curtain. Mercedes grabbed the mike stand and bowed her head. Damn it! She had wanted to shout and rage and drag Rachel across the floor. But she couldn't ruin her friends' wedding. This was a special moment for them.

" Hey," said a voice. A warm hand grabbed her shoulder.

" You came!" She hugged him.

He squeezed her. " Sorry I had to make a little detour."

Mercedes let go of him. " Did anybody see you?"

He shrugged. " I think so but I'm not really sure. I whizzed past them so they didn't get a good look at me."

Mercedes sighed. " That's a relief."

He grinned. " Look at you. Keeping me as your dirty little secret. I'm kinda turned on."

Despite feeling crappy Mercedes giggled. " We're friends."

He rolled his eyes. " I've heard this a million times before. You don't have to worry about me. I won't," he pinched her cheek. " Cross the line."

" Hey Mercedes sorry I took so long- what the fuck is he doing here?"

" Language Mr. Abrams."

Artie ignored him and pushed past him. He handed Mercedes a cup of water.

Mercedes took a sip and threw the paper cup in a little bin behind them.

" Mercedes what the hell is he doing here?"

" He's my date."

Artie looked taken back. " He's your date? Since when have you two…?"

" Since L. A. We became good friends. " Artie looked skeptical. " I know it's hard to believe but he's changed."

Artie snorted. " Sure he has. Anyways we have a whole crowd to entertain so If you don't mind…"

Mercedes's friend raised his hands in submission. " I'll just stay behind here in the corner where no one can see me. Good luck Mercedes. " He winked at her.

Artie shook his head. " Unbelievable."


	2. Chapter 2

Mercedes blew out a deep breath. The chatter in the reception area had quieted down. Artie fixed his tie and smiled at her. She smiled back feeling like she was about to throw up.

"Let's do this," said Artie.

Music began to play and the curtains slowly opened. The brilliance of the lights that were hung from the ceiling blinded her at first. Then she could see everyone. _Don't look for Sam. Don't look for him_!

"At last my love has come along," she started to sing. She closed her eyes and lost herself in the music for a moment. She could do this. She heard Artie join in with her and she just let herself sing.

She smiled and pointed to Santana and Brittany who were both misty eyed. Santana gave Mercedes a big smile and Artie beckoned them unto the dance floor for their first dance. Everyone stood up and clapped.

Mercedes focused on Artie who reminded her of how much she loved to sing. The crowd roared when she sat in his lap and she got right up in his face and belted a high note. Artie hugged her and kissed her. The crowd cheered and Mercedes screamed at everyone to get on the dance floor. No need to tell them twice because everyone rushed in to dance and hug her for a great performance.

"Artie I think someone wants a dance with you?" Mercedes noticed Kitty in the corner eyeing Artie with a smile.

"You sure you'll be Okay by yourself?" asked Artie ready to bolt to Kitty's side.

"I have a date remember?"

"Like I said are you going to be okay by yourself?" he repeated.

"Artie," she warned.

" Aight just be careful Mercedes." She kissed him on the cheek and watched him roll away eagerly to Kitty's side. She moved out of this couple's way and that's when she saw them. Sam had one arm around Rachel's waist, while Rachel had both of her arms around his neck. She was smiling up at him and he was looking down at her with an amused face.

She couldn't breathe. Her breath hitched and her palms became sweaty. Something painful gripped her heart. It was if someone had reached into her chest and had gripped it with a tight fist. She just stood there watching them. Then Sam looked away from Rachel and he saw her. The amused smile on his face evaporated. She had to move now. She slowly melted into the crowd, bumping into dancing couples. She wasn't aware of her movements. The room was becoming smaller and smaller by all the guests. She bumped into someone's solid chest.

"Hey," he said grabbing both of her shoulders. "You alright?"

He rubbed the tension out of her shoulders.

" No." Seeing Sam and Rachel dancing together just made her ill.

" Well, "he said pulling her to him with his right hand around her waist." A little dancing always makes things much better."

Without warning he threw her into a dip and he brought her back up. Her mass of curls enshrouded them for a second. " You're lucky I didn't throw up on you. "

He twirled her around and brought her back to him again. " Thank god you didn't because this is a three thousand dollar suit. "

" You're kidding right?" she flipped his collar. " This looks cheap as shit. "

He shook his head and the sound of his laughter lifted her spirits just a little.

" This coming from a girl who wore sparkly red pants-"

" Shut up! You promise you'd never bring that up again. "That had been the worse fashion she'd ever wore. She should have never listened to that stylist. Being on the worst dress list for a couple of weeks had stung. Kurt had framed the article as joke and had it hung up on his bedroom wall at his apartment.

" You were the talk of the town. It gave your tour some buzz. You should be thanking me. I wrote a few dozen pieces that benefited you. "

" I remember, "Mercedes hissed at him." You dissed me in all of them."

" That was back when we couldn't stand each other. "

" Oh so you think I like you now? " Mercedes smirked knowing full well that she did.

" I wouldn't be here with you if you didn't. "

" You're a good friend. " She rested her head on his chest as they swayed to the music. " Thanks for being here for me. "

" My pleasure. "

Mercedes closed her eyes and leaned her entire body into him. Who would have thought that she would have sought comfort in his arms. He smelled great. He was wearing some cologne that would drive any woman insane. She felt his hands slid closely near her ass.

" Watch it. " Her eyes were still closed.

" I need something to hold unto to keep my balance. "

Mercedes giggled.

" Oh fuck. "

Mercedes looked up at him. " What's wrong?"

" Well everyone's starting to look at us now. Especially Samuel. "

Her heart bounced in her chest. " S-Sam? "

He nodded. " He looks pissed. "


	3. Chapter 3

Sam fixed the neck of his purple tie. He swallowed nervously as everyone settled into their seats. Mercedes and Artie would sing their duet in ten minutes.

He grabbed a small cup of wine that the waiters were passing each guest. He drank it in one go. He hadn't seen Mercedes in months. How could he look her in the eye knowing he was dating her friend? He felt sick. He never wanted to hurt her.

He heard guests whispering. "Look its Mercedes!"

He looked to where they were pointing. The reception area had hung up these big white see through curtains between the pillars and two figures could be seen heading toward the platform. The guy in the wheelchair was Artie obviously. He kept looking behind talking to the person behind him. Sam recognized that that curvy silhouette from anywhere. Artie and Mercedes shadowy figures disappeared behind the platform. His heart started to pound.

"Hey I got us a couple of hor d'oeurves." Rachel returned with a plate of fancy food Sam couldn't describe. Sam smiled at her. Rachel had her hair in a messy bun with tendrils at the side of her face. She blushed when he twirled one of them with his fingers.

"Here try some," she placed the food in his mouth.

Sam chewed and almost choked. He swallowed. "What the hell was in that?"

Rachel giggled. "You don't want to know."

She grabbed a napkin and dabbed at the crumbs near his upper lip. Their faces were so close, Sam could almost taste her breath. Rachel gave him a shy smile. Why hadn't he seen this before? That Rachel was the one? His heart beat over time when she gave him a small kiss. He smiled feeling warm all over.

"Ladies and gentleman if I can have your attention please." Puck had a mike in his hand. "Five more minutes until we hear the lovely Miss Mercedes Jones sing At Last with the equally talented Artie Abrams."

Everyone got excited. Puck went back to his table where Quinn was sitting with Mike and Tina. It was no secret that they were all ignoring him and Rachel well except Tina. She actually acknowledged him with a look of disgust.

"I'll be right back Sam." Rachel stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to wish Artie and Mercedes good luck."

Warning bells rang in his head. "Um Rachel I don't think that's a good idea."

"I know that you're worried about how she's gonna take it when she finds out. But I want to be the one to tell her. It's best that she hears it from me."

"Rachel," he began but she had already ran off.

Feeling restless he drummed his fingers on the table. He looked at Puck's table again. They were all laughing at Puck who was talking animatedly. Sam wished he could join them. As if she heard him Tina turned around and glared at him. Sam averted his eyes just in time to see someone duck behind the white curtains. Who was that?

A few minutes Rachel returned her hand clutching the side of her face with tears glistening in her eyes.

"Hey what happened?"

Rachel sat down her whole body trembled. "Mercedes. She slapped me." She paused and closed her eyes. She opened them again and looked at Sam. " Sam I have never see her so angry. She hates me. And I mean really hate. "Sam gulped. He'd hate to see the look Mercedes would give him when she sang that duet with Artie.

Sam caressed her cheek. " I'm so sorry."

Rachel fell into his arms and he kissed the top of her head. " We're going to handle this. Okay?"

Rachel nodded and sat up in her seat. Out of the corner of his eye Sam caught Tina shaking her head as the musicians began to play their instruments. Sam took in a deep breath. This was it. The curtains slowly opened and Artie and Mercedes stepped out.

Sam's heart rolled. Mercedes looked, well she looked indescribable. She was wearing this white V neck dress with lace that stopped at her knees. Her hair was a waterfall of massive curls. On top of her head was a crown of blood red roses. Standing there as the musicians played she looked like a Queen.

 _My Queen_.

Sam shook his head. Where had that thought come from? He felt Rachel curl her hand around his. Sam squeezed back. Yes this was right. He was with Rachel now. His heart settled down that is until Mercedes opened her mouth and started to sing. His heart slammed against his chest. Her voice did something to him he couldn't explain.

Mercedes closed her eyes and opened them again as Artie began to sing with her. _Look at me Mercedes_ he silently pleaded. _Look at me_. But she didn't. Mercedes never caught his eye. It was if he was invisible.

The duet ended with Mercedes sitting in Artie's lap belting out a high note that made his insides vibrate. The crowd cheered as Artie planted a kiss on her cheek and Mercedes let out a giggle that echoed throughout the room. He felt strange. Everyone joined Santana and Brittany on the dance floor. Most of them ran up to Mercedes and she got lost in the crowd.

" Do you want to dance? "

Sam looked at Rachel. He had forgotten she was there.

" Sure. "

He led her unto the dance floor. She brought her arms around his neck. He could smell her perfume. She smelled soapy.

" It's been awhile since I danced with anyone this close."

Sam watched her with an amused smile. She was so adorable. Sam surveyed the room. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. His eyes landed on Mercedes. His smile evaporated. She just stood there looking at him. He wanted to call out to her but in a quick second she had stepped back and had disappeared into the crowd of dancers.

" Sam are you okay? " Rachel looked up at with concern.

" Yeah I am. " Rachel rested her head on his shoulder. Sam couldn't stop thinking about Mercedes. Another slow song played and some of the other couples went back to their seats to rest their feet. Sam scanned the room again. Maybe she had left and gone home. He saw the crown of roses but people were blocking her from his sight. Sam turned around to get a better view and saw Mercedes dancing with someone.

He couldn't make out the guy properly. People kept getting in the way. The guy was well dressed. That he could make out. He wore a charcoal plaid suit with a silver tie. His face was hidden behind a girl's head. Who the heck was it? Sam glanced over and them again and saw the guy's hand slid dangerously close to Mercedes ass. Just who the hell did he think he was touching!

" Sam? " Rachel raised up her head he had stopped dancing.

The couple in front of them moved and Sam finally saw the guy's profile. His eyes widened. What in the hell was she doing with him?

" Sam? " Rachel followed his eyes and her mouth fell open.

The guy who was smiling at Mercedes looked up and caught Sam's eye.

Just what the fuck was Mercedes doing with Jesse St. James.


	4. Chapter 4

"S-Sam?"

Jesse nodded. "He look's pissed."

Mercedes heart hammered into her chest. She willed herself not to look behind her. She had gotten through most of the night of not speaking to him and she wasn't going to start now.

"What do you want to do?" Jesse whispered. "Your friends all look like they want to kill me."

Mercedes laughed. "Let's just ignore them and have a good time."

"In that case-" and before she could protest, he lifted her up and spun her around. Everyone around them clapped. Once she had her feet firmly planted on the ground, she elbowed him in the ribs.

"Stop doing that. I could have fallen over and broke my back." She put her arms back around his neck to steady herself.

Jesse shrugged. "The best thing would have been to wrap those legs around me."

Mercedes shook her head. "Why does everything always comes back to sex with you?"

"Sex?" He looked quite confused. "I was talking about maintaining your balance. "

She rolled her eyes. "Sure you were."

"But since you brought it up…"

"Jesse shut up."

" Oh no no," said Jesse giving her a small smile. " Don't shy away from the topic now."

" I'm ignoring you."

" I'm just saying if you ever feel the need to wrap your legs around me other than for balancing-"

" Stop!" Mercedes said fighting the urge to laugh.

The tempo in the music had changed and everyone started to switch up dance partners. Before she knew it, Kurt grabbed Mercedes hands and started dancing with her. She looked back at Jesse who was dancing with Kitty.

" Mercedes Jones! " Kurt hissed. " You've got a lot of explaining to do! "

" Hi Kurt, "she said smiling.

" You're secret date was Jesse St. James!? "

Mercedes shrugged. " It's not that big of a deal."

Kurt gaped at her. " Not that big of deal. Are we forgetting that he was the one that humiliated you in those articles!"

She sighed not really wishing to rehash old news. " I know Kurt but we became friends. "

Kurt raised an eyebrow. " _Just friends?_ "

" Yes! Just that."

Kurt gave her a look i-don't-believe-you look and turned her over to another dance partner. Puck.

" Now you know I'm not one for giving advice, "he said.

" Then don't give it."

Puck chuckled. " I'm just gonna give you the basics. Be on your guard because that one-"he gestured to Jesse. " Is a wolf. "

" Will do Puck."

" Make sure you have safe sex-"

"Puck!" Mercedes's face grew red. "We are just friends."

Puck grinned. " Stranger things have happened. I mean look at me and Quinn. We were just friends. "He wiggled his eyebrows which Mercedes couldn't help but giggle uncontrollably. Leave it to Puck to put her in a good mood.

" Rest assured Puck I am not opening my legs for anyone."

 _Except for Sam_.

God what the hell was wrong with her. Sam wasn't hers anymore. She felt kind of relieved. She had made the right decision in letting him go. She didn't need this heartache.

" Hey you ok?"

She nodded, her eyes had grew moist. " I'm OK. "

" Gotta go, Quinn is getting jealous. " He gave her shoulder a pat and grabbed Quinn into his arms and spun her around. Mercedes smiled. It was great seeing her friends so happy and in love.

" Mercedes! "

Tina grabbed a hold of her. " How dare you not tell me about Jesse!"

" I know, I know, I'm sorry, don't be mad at me."

Tina looked taken back. " Mad? I'm not mad. I'm happy for you!"

" Wait you are?"

" Yes! " Tina hugged Mercedes. " Jesse is perfect for you."

" We're _friends_ Tina. _Friends_."

Tina shook her head. " Blah blah blah, after watching Sam and Rachel all over each other my eyes need to be cleansed."

Mercedes blinked. " They w-were?"

She thought back to seeing Rachel with her arms around Sam's neck. It had looked so intimate between them. That snake had had her arms around her man. Mercedes groaned inwardly. It was really hard letting go of her relationship with Sam.

" Oh my god I didn't mean to," Tina shook her head. " I just can't believe Sam just moved on like that so quickly."

Mercedes didn't speak. If she opened her mouth she was sure a pitiful cry would come out.

Tina grabbed both of Mercedes shoulders. " Forget about Sam. You just make sure you take Jesse and ride him into the sunset."

Mercedes felt heat rise up her neck. " You know I'm waiting till marriage."

Tina just blinked. " Well make sure that he puts a ring on it. " She gave Mercedes another hug. " Have fun. Love you."

" Love you too," said Mercedes as she watched Tina head towards Mike.

She saw Jesse walking towards her with his hand outstretched. But in a millisecond Rachel came out of nowhere and snagged his hand. She stood there stunned for a minute then felt a hand slid into hers. Someone slowly turned her around and she fell into their chest. She breathed in his scent. She kept her eyes downward, not saying a word.

"Hi Mercedes." His voice caused a shudder to course through her entire body.

It was Sam.


	5. Chapter 5

One second he was reaching for Mercedes's hand and then the next second Rachel had grabbed him. Wordlessly she placed his hand behind her waist and used the other hand to interlock her fingers with hers. She looked up into his face and gave him a small smile. He didn't return her smile. She smelled like cheap soap.

"Hi," she said nervously.

Jesse narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing?"

" Just being friendly." She led them into a dance.

" We're not friends Rachel."

She winced at his harsh tone. " I'm sorry Jesse."

He didn't respond.

Rachel sighed. " Look I know what I did was sucky."

" Sucky? " Jesse echoed. " You hurt me."

Emotions that he'd buried a long time ago resurfaced. He kept his calm.

" I know, I shouldn't have left like that."

" Good to know. " He kept his mouth in a tight line. " You disappeared from New York without a word and ignored my calls and a few months later I hear you're in another relationship with Mercedes _ex_."

" You're making me sound like a bitch. " Her eyes glistened with tears.

" Sorry, that wasn't my intention," said Jesse. " I'd meant to make you sound like a heartless bitch."

Rachel tightened her grip on his fingers. " You have to understand New York was suffocating me. I was a pariah, no one wanted me."

" You had me, "he said softly. " And you threw me away."

" I made a mistake!" She hissed. " Can't you forgive me for that."

Jesse shrugged. " No."

Rachel narrowed her eyes at him. " Why did you come here then? Was it to make me feel bad for leaving you?"

Jesse laughed. " Mercedes invited me. She's my date."

Rachel looked stunned. " Mercedes?"

" Yes the one you stabbed in the back with the knife you keep hidden for special occasions remember?"

" She was the one that broke it off with Sam."

" Weren't you the one that advised her to?"

Rachel pursed her lips. " That was because-"

" You're full of shit."

She blinked back tears. " Why are you being so mean to me?"

" You're the one that approached me."

Rachel opened her mouth to retort but she was brushed aside by someone who ran past her. Mercedes and she was in tears.

" Mercedes!" He called out to her but she didn't stop. He made a move to go after her but Rachel grabbed his hand.

" Jesse please wait."

Jesse removed her hand. " Fuck off Rachel."


	6. Chapter 6

"Hi Mercedes."

He felt her stiffen against him. He stared down at her head instead of her eyes. Mercedes did not raise her head. They stood still on the dance floor. A few people gave them strange looks.

"Mercedes?"

She didn't respond.

"Can you look at me please?"

She mumbled against his chest.

"What did you say?"

"I said I can't," she said more clearly.

"Why?"

" I'm afraid."

" Of me?" Sam asked silently panicking at her choice of words. He didn't want Mercedes to be afraid of him. Ever.

" No I'm afraid if I look up at you I'm gonna kiss you."

Sam swallowed hard. That was not the answer he was expecting. " Y-y-you will?"

" Yes," she said finally looking up at him. " Do you want me to?"

Sam tried to speak. The way Mercedes was looking at him set him on edge. Her lips were right there for the taking. Very plump and delectable.

" I don't think that's a good idea. " His eyes never left her face. She looked so beautiful and enticing.

" Why?" Mercedes wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his head down, their noses were almost touching. He felt her warm breath on his face.

" I-I-"Fuck, he was in trouble.

" Sam…" Mercedes licked his upper lip.

He snapped. Without thinking Sam kissed her hungrily. The taste of her lips was maddening. She pressed her body closer against his.

" I love you." Mercedes moaned into this mouth.

" I love you too."

" _Sam!_ "

Sam snapped out of his fantasy. Mercedes stared up at him warily. " Are you okay?"

He shook his head. " No I'm fine." Sam smiled at her feeling very confused on the inside. What was going on with him these days? He had imagined making out with Mercedes and he hadn't given a damn if Rachel would have seen them. _Rachel_. This was the second time he had completely forgotten about her.

He resumed back dancing with Mercedes.

" You know it's really good to see you again," he said trying to make light conversation.

" I can't say the same."

His heart sank. " Oh."

They lulled into silence. Mercedes stopped and let go of him.

" Why did you want me to dance with you? " She narrowed her eyes at him. "Is it because of Jesse? Are you jealous?"

" Well I can't say that I like him." He hadn't liked Jesse being that close to Mercedes at all.

" Do you still love me Sam?"

She waited for his answer. Sam opened his mouth but he couldn't quite get the words out.

" I don't know."

He could see her eyes being to glisten with tears.

" Mercedes..."

" Do you love Rachel?"

" Yes," he said with no hesitation.

Sam winced. Mercedes looked at him as if he'd shot her.

" Right," she choked out, tears streaming down her face.

" Mercedes-"

But she turned and ran off.


	7. Chapter 7

" _Do_ _you love Rachel?"_

" _Yes."_

Mercedes stifled her tears. She had found a vacant spot in an empty corridor. There was no chairs so she sat on a table.

She wiped her tears with her right hand. She was a blubbering mess. She wanted to forget that she had ever loved Sam Evans.

She hiccupped. When she had danced with Sam the urge to kiss him had been so strong. She had wanted to grab his head and crush her lips unto his and kiss him senseless. Just to see if he was still in her as she was into him.

" _Do you love Rachel?"_

" _Yes."_

The pain of hearing that come out of his own mouth had been so excruciating. She'd tried to hold back her tears, but they had flown effortlessly for him to see. It had been so humiliating. She had wanted to crawl out of her own skin.

" _Do you love Rachel?"_

" _Yes."_

Dammit! Those words kept coming back to her. Hurting her and slicing into her heart deeply.

"Mercedes?"

She looked up and saw Jesse coming towards her. Oh shit. She didn't want him to see her like this.

"Hi," she said cracking a smile. "I was just-"

"Here." He handed her his silver handkerchief. It had the letters S.J etched unto the soft silk. Mercedes stared it wordlessly not taking it. Her eyes brimmed with tears. Jesse cupped her face in his hand and dabbed at her eyes with the other.

"Thank you," she murmured hiccupping.

"No problem" Jesse stored the handkerchief back in his pocket. He waited for her to speak.

"Sam told me loved-" her voice cracked.

Jesse took her hand in his. "You don't have to tell me."

Mercedes shook her head. She had to get this out of her head. "I had asked him if he still loved me and… he said he didn't know." Hearing that had been a blow. She swallowed the hard lump in her throat. "When I asked if he loved Rachel he said…. he said…" she trailed off still shocked he had said those words. " He said yes with no hesitation just like that."

She let out a weak sob and Jesse pulled her into his arms. Mercedes took a deep breath. The smell of Jesse's cologne soothed her senses.

"Mercedes I'm so sorry, but you're going to be okay." He gave her a small kiss on the forehead. Something he had never done before. "You're a strong woman."

Mercedes let go of him not feeling strong at all. "That's sweet of you to say that but I will never get over him." She had tried. She had given her heart to Sam and would never get it back. His cute smiling face invaded her mind. The image of him smiling down at Rachel made her want to throw up.

"You can get over him. Just like I got over Rachel."

Mercedes was speechless. "Say what now?"

Jesse sighed and waved a dismissive hand. "Rachel and I had a thing going on back in New York."

Mercedes was bowled over. "How come I didn't know about this?"

Jesse looked disinterested in discussing the matter. "We just wanted to keep it between us. She wanted to take it slow. Besides I couldn't stand you remember." He gave her a small smile.

"So what happened?" Mercedes asked eagerly in order to forget about her own misery.

"What happened was she ditched me." She saw the brief flash of anger cross his face. "She didn't give me a warning. She just left." He paused for a few seconds. "I couldn't get in touch with her for months and then I found out she was in Lima." His voice became cold. "Imagine my surprise when I found out she was dating that thing."

He pursed his lips together. " No offense. "

Mercedes said nothing.

Jesse played with a loose curl of her hair. " I got over it and I got over her. " He placed his right hand on her thigh near the hem of her dress. " Just like you're going to get over Sam."

Mercedes sighed. " I don't know if I can."

Jesse smirked. " Yes you can. You can kiss me."

Mercedes froze. Jesse was looking at her with something akin to desire.

" Um... what?"

" You heard me. " He said leaning his head against hers. Mercedes could smell his peppermint breath. She just stared at his lips. " Kiss me."

" Jesse I don't think that's a good idea, "she shuddered as she felt his hand graze the side of her leg. His thumb made circular motions on her skin. He made a move to kiss her lips but Mercedes turned her head so Jesse slowly ran his lips over her neck. " You sure about that?"

Mercedes shivered at his touch. " Y-yes. I'm still in love with Sam."

" Mercedes, "Jesse grabbed her chin gently." Do I honestly look like I give a damn?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Mercedes," Jesse grabbed her chin gently. "Do I honestly look like I give a damn?"

Mercedes gazed into his eyes. They were filled with desire and they made her uneasy. "Um... Jesse can you please give me a little space."

His eyes flashed with surprise but he did as she asked.

After a moment's silence…

"Look I'm really sorry," began Jesse.

"It's not you it's me." Mercedes sighed feeling like an awkward school girl. "Look you're really hot-"

"And sexy," he interjected. " Don't forget that."

Mercedes giggled. "That too. But I just can't really see myself kissing another guy." She had grown accustomed to kissing one guy only.

Jesse nodded and joined her on the table. "I'm sorry that I came unto you like that."

Mercedes shrugged. " It's Okay."

"No it's not," He turned his body to face hers. "It's just that I couldn't help myself." He looked her up and down admiring her curvaceous body. "Do you know how incredibly sexy you are?"

Mercedes blushed. " I am?"

Jesse nodded" You're are the very definition. " The way he looked at her set her heart fluttering.

"Thank you Jesse." Wow. It felt really good to be complimented. Especially by Jesse. She couldn't believe she had ever hated him. She remembered the feel of his lips on her neck and her whole body tingled. It had been a long time since she had been kissed. She licked her lips.

Mercedes looked at Jesse. An idea suddenly popped into her head. Did she dare?

"Um Jesse," she twiddled her thumbs her eyes downcast. Damn she was totally nervous.

"Yes Mercedes?"

The way he said her name made her heart start to pound. "I wouldn't mind if you tried to kiss me again. So… will you, please?"

The only answer she heard was him sliding off the table. He slid in between her legs and played with her hair and gazed at her face. Mercedes tried to stay steady. She was really going to kiss Jesse St. James.

"You know," he whispered his face drawing near to her face. "Now would be a good time to wrap those legs around me."

* * *

Idiot. Sam downed a glass of wine. He had been a complete idiot. He had made Mercedes cry. She had asked for one simple answer and he couldn't give it. The problem was he didn't know why. Okay, he still had feelings for Mercedes that much was clear due to the little fantasy he had conjured up during their time on the dance floor. But he had moved on with Rachel.

Despite the crappy way he felt he smiled. Rachel was a dream. Who would have thought that he would have ever fallen for her? Sometimes even he couldn't believe it. Rachel was smart, funny, and hot. She was great. But there was a little niggling in the back of his mind that he was making a big mistake.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

Sam looked up to see Puck taking the empty seat beside him.

"Sup bro," said Puck taking off his black blazer.

"So I'm your bro now?" asked Sam frowning at Puck. "Didn't know I still was with the way you ignored me for the entire wedding."

Puck chuckled nervously. "Come on man, I wasn't ignoring you. I was just not speaking to you."

Sam raised an eyebrow.

Puck sighed. "All right man. Quinn and Tina are close to Mercedes and they were bitching, so I steered clear of you. I don't need Quinn getting upset at me too."

Sam blew out a breath feeling a little hurt that his friends wanted to avoid him. "Didn't know Quinn held your balls now Puck."

"Oh she does more than just hold em'." Puck smirked.

Sam grimaced. "I really didn't need that image inside my head."

"Live with it." He nudged him in the stomach. "So what's up man? You've been sitting here like someone stole your candy or something."

"I hurt Mercedes man."

Puck's eyes narrowed in an instant. "How?"

Sam ran his hand through his hair. "She asked me point blank if I still loved her and I like an idiot I said 'I don't know.'" He poured himself another drink.

Puck shrugged. "So what else is new?"

"She asked me if I loved Rachel and I said yes."

Puck gaped at him. "Don't frighten me man. Please tell me you're joking."

Sam shook his head irritated at Puck's response. "No I'm not."

"Dude I thought you and Rachel were just an ugly bump in the road. Now you're telling me you're in love with her?"

Sam nodded. "I am."

Puck shook his head. "I need a drink." Sam poured him some wine. "Fill it to the brim, that's it."

Puck downed his drink in one go. He glanced around the room. "Oh shit we gotta go."

"What why?"

Puck hurriedly put back on his blazer. "Quinn. If she sees me with you she's gonna skin me alive. Duck!"

Sam and Puck quickly ducked under the table. Puck gestured for Sam to stay quiet as someone's cream coloured shoes came into their viewpoint.

"Sugar have you seen Puck? I can't find him anywhere."

Puck closed his eyes praying she wouldn't look under the table. "I haven't seen him. Maybe he's with Mike and Tina."

"He better be with Mike and Tina."

Quinn and Sugar walked off. Puck and Sam crawled up from under the table.

"This is so dumb, we shouldn't hide."

"Speak for your damn self. If she catches me, I'm a dead man."

"Puck?" Quinn's voice made them both jump. They saw her head bobbing above the crowd.

"Fuck, let's go."

Sam and Puck got lost in the throng of guests still dancing and wandered off into a long deserted hall way. Puck noticed a closed door marked **OLD BALLROOM**.

"Let's go in here!"

Puck and Sam scrambled into the empty ball room. There was enough moon light for them to see the abandoned tables and chairs. The air was musty and the cloth that covered the tables was covered in dust.

"Where's the switch?" Sam scanned the walls.

Puck looked around too. "Maybe it's there behind that door." He pointed to the other side of the room where was door was firmly closed.

Sam grabbed one of the seats and sat. "You go I'll keep a look out for Quinn."

Puck sprinted over to the other side of the room and opened the door. Sam saw him freeze. Puck looked back at him and then slowly closed the door.

"It's not back there let's go."

Sam stood up. "What happened? You saw a ghost back there?"

Puck chuckled nervously. "I saw that the switch wasn't there. Let's go. We can find another room to hang out in." He walked past Sam and opened the other door. To his horror he looked back to see Sam heading towards the other door. Puck ran and grabbed him.

"Sam let's go."

Sam wrenched his hand away from Puck's grip. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Puck shrugged avoiding his eyes. "Nothing let's go."

"What are you hiding?"

"Sam trust me on this one. This is something you don't wanna see."

Sam's heart sank. "Is it Rachel? She's with another guy?"

Puck took a second to answer. "It isn't Rachel."

Realization hit him hard. A funny feeling flowed into the pit of his stomach. His hands started to shake. It couldn't be? Could it? He walked to the other side and gripped the door handle. He opened the door slowly just enough to peek through. He let go of the door handle. He could actually feel the sound of his heart beat slowing down. The world had become smaller closing in on him. They were at the far end of the corridor.

Paralyzed to the spot he watched Jesse with his hands all over Mercedes. His hands were in her hair grabbing her head, sliding one of the dress straps off of her shoulders. Jesse kissed her neck and Mercedes squealed with pleasure. He remembered that squeal. It was the one that had always driven him crazy. After ravishing her neck, Jesse crushed his lips back unto hers while Mercedes clung to him, her legs locked around Jesse's waist. Jesse moaned into Mercedes's mouth. He saw red. Sam didn't know what he was doing as he made a step towards them. He clenched his fists. He was gonna kill him.

But he felt strong arms grab his shoulders and threw him backwards into the room. Puck closed the door, but it slammed with a loud thud.

Sam made a move to get past him but Puck shoved him up against the wall and clamped his hand over his mouth. Sam struggled to break lose.

"Quiet," he hissed.

Sam settled down long enough for him to hear Jesse.

"What was that?"

"I don't know, I think we should get back to the party," Sam heard Mercedes say.

"Good idea."

Puck waited until their voices and footsteps disappeared. When all was quiet Puck removed his hand and Sam shoved him. Puck staggered a bit but he regained his balance.

"Dude what the hell!?"

Sam picked up one of the chairs from the table and threw it against the door that led to the corridor.

"Sam man, calm down."

"He had his hands all over her." Sam kicked another chair. He was turning red. His face contorted in rage. "He had his hands all over what was _mine_!" Sam banged both of his fists on the table. He hadn't realized what he had said.

He breathed in and out trying to steady his heart rate.

"Oh my god," Puck said slowly.

Sam looked at him. "What?"

"You're still in love with Mercedes."

Sam shook his head. "No I'm not. I'm in love with Rachel."

Puck laughed while looking at Sam like he was delirious. "Fuck Berry man. I saw your face Sam. You looked like you were gonna cry or something. Like someone had ripped your heart out from your chest."

"I'm not gonna listen to this," said Sam walking away from him. He needed to be alone.

"Hey!" Puck shouted grabbing his arm. He spun Sam to face him. "Dude just what that hell are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid of anything." _Don't think about what you just saw_.

"Sam," Puck gestured for him to sit down and he did. Puck pulled up a chair next to him.

"I wasn't going to say anything but everyone and I mean _everyone_ was shocked when we found out you and Rachel were a thing."

"Why, Rachel and I grew closer together as we helped build the glee club back again."

"Nah man, it was like out the blue. Before that you didn't give a shit about Rachel then."

Sam scowled at him. "Puck don't talk about her like that. She's my girlfriend now and you gotta respect that."

Puck snorted. "Were you thinking about your _girlfriend_ when Jesse had his tongue down Mercedes throat?"

Sam closed his eyes. "I wasn't thinking. I overreacted."

"Overreacted? You looked like you wanted to murder the dude."

Sam shrugged feeling uncomfortable. "So I was a little bit jealous-"

"Sam shut up, you're in love with Mercedes. You love her. You wanna give her your babies man."

Sam grunted as the image of Jesse all over Mercedes was forever burned into brain. "Just stop."

"No I won't because you're my bro and I care about you. And I'm telling you this for your own good." Puck grabbed his shoulder. "Listen to me I know I've never said anything about your relationship with Mercedes but you and her are the real deal."

"You really thought that?" Sam asked stunned at Puck's little revelation.

"Yeah, I've never seen anyone make Mercedes happy as much as you do. You really gonna let Jesse be the one to put that smile on her face? And by the way you reacted just now, I'm telling you man, you're gonna regret it."


	9. Chapter 9

_You're still in love with Mercedes_.

No he wasn't.

Sam sat alone at his table watching his friends as they ignored him. They all seemed to be having a grand time. He poured himself a drink and drank it in one go. He needed to drink. He needed to forget. Fuck. It just wouldn't die.

Sam's grip on his glass tightened as he saw Jesse come up behind Mercedes, both of his hands resting on her shoulders. Jesse dipped his head and whispered in her ear. Mercedes laughed. Sam looked away and downed his drink. He needed to forget that he had ever seen Mercedes in another man's arms. She wasn't his any more. He had Rachel. There she was right now.

"Hi sweetie,"she dropped into his lap and gave him a small kiss. "What are you doing here by yourself."

"Waiting for you,"he smiled hugging her.

"I was just wishing Brittany and Santana a happy marriage," said Rachel stroking his hair. "I'm glad that they're the only ones speaking to me."

"Quinn and Tina don't want anything to do with me so you're not alone."

Both of them glanced over at their friends who were standing in a tight knit circle. Puck had his arms around Quinn, who was leaning on his tall frame. Kitty was sitting on Artie's lap who was laughing with Mike. Tina was hugging Mercedes and Jesse was looking at them amused.

Rachel shook her head. "God he is so obvious."

"Who is?" Sam asked twirling one of her loose strands.

"Jesse."

Sam stiffened, the image of Jesse's hands all over Mercedes which made him inwardly cringe. "What is he doing?"

"Making me jealous?"

Sam blinked. "Why would he want to make you jealous?"

Rachel sighed. "We used to go out. It wasn't serious. Back in New York."

So the bastard had been with Rachel too? "I don't think he's trying to make you jealous. He's with Mercedes."

"I know Mercedes invited him but he only came because he knew I was gonna be here."

Sam shook his head. "I saw him and Mercedes making out."

Voicing out loud what he had seen made him sick.

Rachel gawked at him. "Are you sure?"

He nodded solemnly. "Me and Puck, we saw them when we were looking for a place to hide from Quinn. Yeah don't ask. Anyway we saw them. They had their hands all over each other."

Sam reached over Rachel to pour himself some more wine.

"Well," Rachel blew out her breath looking at Mercedes standing next to Jesse. "That hypocrite."

Sam downed his drink. "What?"

"Mercedes." Rachel seethed. "Remember when I went to wish her good luck before the performance? Well she ripped into me about dating you knowing how much she still loved you."

Sam's heart did a little somersault. "She said that?"

Rachel let out an unladylike snort. "Yeah but apparently she can make out with my ex boyfriend and I can't with hers."

Sam rubbed her back. "Let's get out of here."

Rachel hugged him. "We're going to my place right?"

Sam kissed her cheek. "Yep, I'll get our coats."

* * *

"Bye Brittany! Bye Santana! Have fun!"

From the entrance of the reception area, Mercedes and everyone else waved as the limo disappeared through the driveway.

"Now that was a wedding," sighed Sugar fanning herself.

"It's enough to make me want to get married," said Quinn smiling.

Puck laughed nervously. "The night's still young. Let's have a little party at Breadstix."

"Hell yes, I am craving some pasta," said Kitty.

"You guys always go there, why don't we go to Chez Rouge instead?" asked Jesse.

"Ain't nobody invited you Jesse," said Artie.

Tina slapped him upside his head.

"Ow!" He rubbed his head. "Mike control your woman please."

Mike laughed. "I let my woman do whatever she wants man."

"Correct answer honey." Tina kissed Mike on the cheek.

Artie scowled as Kitty rolled him away. Tina and Mike followed suit hand in hand with Sugar trailing behind them.

"We'll see you guys there at Breadstix," said Quinn putting on her coat.

"We'll save you a seat," said Puck.

"See you there," said Mercedes.

Quinn and Puck disappeared behind the building where the parking lot was.

A cold breeze swished through which made Mercedes shiver. "Ugh, I forgot my coat inside, I'll go-"

"I'll go get it." Jesse squeezed her shoulders and ran back into the building. Mercedes watched him go feeling a twinge of guilt. She thought back to their kiss they'd shared and touched her lips. They still tingled. She had enjoyed the hell out of that kiss. Because she had imagined herself kissing Sam and not Jesse. It was his lips on her lips, his hands sliding the straps off her shoulders, his body that she had wrapped her legs around. She had been so lost in her fantasy. She had almost called out Sam's name when a noise had interrupted their session. She rubbed her shoulders to warm her self from the cold night breeze. She felt horrible. She had used Jesse as a substitute.

Then she had come to her senses when she had seen Sam with his arms around Rachel. Rachel had been sitting in his lap, playing with his hair, kissing him. What she wouldn't give to wring Rachel's neck. But she couldn't place all her hate on her. Sam had told her that he loved Rachel. God She was such a fool for still loving that boy so much.

"Mercedes."

Mercedes looked up and she was knocked off balance by a hard hitting slap. Mercedes staggered, clutching her face.

Rachel looked smug.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Mercedes shouted.

"You filthy hypocrite." Rachel's eyes were filled with disgust. "I knew you kissed Jesse. The lipstick smeared on his lips matches yours."

Mercedes rubbed her face, furious that Rachel had the audacity to slap her. "That's none of your business."

Rachel laughed. "Wow you're a two faced bitch. You get mad at me for being with Sam because you're supposedly still in love with him and that I shouldn't have went after him but you-" Rachel clapped her hands mockingly. "You're making out with Jesse whose an ex boyfriend of mine."

"You have no idea about anything," Mercedes retorted clenching her fists.

"Poor sweet innocent Mercedes. Let me give you some info. Sam came after me. He wasted six months pining after you like some pathetic puppy. I was there for him and naturally he sought me out. He's done with you."

Mercedes shook with anger. "Shut up."

Rachel smirked. "What can't handle the truth. I can't believe I actually felt sorry that I was dating Sam. Because I didn't want to hurt you." She rolled her eyes. "Well you know what I don't give a damn. Sam and I are going to have a very hot time tonight and I won't regret it one bit."

Mercedes eyes widened. She forced herself to speak. "What?"

Rachel grinned. "You heard me. Let's just say I will be waking up with Sam tomorrow morning."

Mercedes couldn't speak. Rachel smirked feeling satisfied that she had gotten the point across.

"That's right. I'm going to give Sam the one thing that you were never willing to give him."

"You fucking bitch!" Filled with rage Mercedes's fist connected with Rachel's face which sent her sprawling onto the ground. She pounced on Rachel and rammed her fist into her face.

"I can't believe I ever confided in you, you backstabbing bitch!"

"Mercedes!" Jesse pulled her off Rachel.

"Let me go, I'm not done yet," she growled but Jesse held her back.

"Sweetheart she's not worth it. Go to the car." He handed her her coat.

Mercedes only listened to him because she didn't want him to see the tears that threatened to fall. Mercedes glanced at Rachel struggling to get off the ground and left for the parking lot.

Rachel struggled to get up. She looked at Jesse who grudgingly lent her his hand.

"Thank you," she said dusting the dirt off her rose colored dress.

"Oh don't thank me yet." His eyes darkened. "I heard what you told Mercedes."

Rachel scowled "Everything I said was the truth."

Jesse came close to Rachel. " You come after her again , whatever little career that you have left. I will destroy it."

* * *

The car ride was quiet. Sam could not relax. He looked at Rachel who was looking straight ahead of her. She was nervous. He was a little while ago. They were gonna take their relationship to the next level. But something was nagging at him again. He felt a little at peace when Rachel grabbed his hand and squeezed it. She gave him a small smile. He smiled back but that nagging feeling still persisted.

Rachel rested her head on Sam's chest. Her heart beating frantically. She was finally going to sleep with Sam. She had made sure she had bought the essentials. Condoms, whipped cream, hand cuffs if he wanted to get kinky and other fun stuff she had shopped for online. She wanted this to be an experience she would never forget. She looked up at him, he was staring straight ahead. Her eyes fell on his lips, that famous trouthy mouth. She smiled shyly she couldn't wait to have those lips on her. Her pulse quickened as the car slowed to a stop in front of her house. She left her comfortable spot on Sam's chest and opened the car door.

"We're here," she said nervously getting out.

Sam did not get out. He closed the door behind her. "Sorry Rachel but we're gonna have to do this another time."

"But we've been planning this for weeks." She tried not to sound like a whiny child.

He gave her a sad smile. "I know but I'm just not up for it. I drank too much wine. I'm not feeling well." He paused. "I'll promise I'll make this up to you."

"Okay get better." She kissed him goodnight. "I love you."

"Love you too."

He had said it without a smile. Rachel walked to her front porch. Afraid to ask him the real reason why he had cancelled their little rendezvous.

Sam waved goodbye to Rachel. Once she was safely inside her house, Sam told the driver to take him back to his apartment. He ran his hand through his hair. He had seen the disappointment in Rachel's eyes. All week he had been looking forward to being with her but now, he just wasn't in the mood.

 _Mercedes_ …

Sam rapped his hand against the car window. The image of Jesse's hands all over his girl was eating away at him. The fact that Mercedes had let out that squeal of pleasure for Jesse fucking killed him. He wanted to tear that bastard limb from limb for even touching her. Sam shook his head. What the hell was wrong with him? Mercedes wasn't his girl. Rachel was. Rachel's the one. Not Mercedes.

He took out his phone and texted Puck to meet him tomorrow for drinks. After sending the text, he noticed that someone had been trying to reach him. He checked his call log and saw that he had two missed calls from Sue Sylvester.


	10. Chapter 10

"You're going to destroy my career?" Rachel looked at Jesse shocked that he would stoop so low. He knew how much her career meant to her. And just like that he'd destroy it. Just because she'd spoken the truth about Mercedes acting like an innocent two faced bitch.

"Have a good night Rachel." He started to walk off.

"Is this how you treat the person you love!"

Her words pierced the air like a gun shot.

Jesse stopped dead in his tracks.

A few seconds passed and Jesse turned and walked straight towards her.

"You heartless bitch."

"Jesse I-"

"How dare you say that to me." Rachel was taken back. Jesse looked at her as if she'd hit him. His voice had taken on a deadly edge.

"You throw those words back in my face after you fucking disappeared and left me in New York!"

Rachel blinked back tears."Jesse I didn't mean to. I wasn't thinking-"

Jesse held up his hand. "Just shut the fuck up."

He walked off not willing to listen to any more of her bullshit.

* * *

He found Mercedes leaning against his car, with her arms folded, her eyes downcast. She didn't look up when he called to her.

"Mercedes."

She looked up. She had been crying. Her eyes were red and puffy. There were tear stains on her cheeks.

Before he could say anything she said. "Let's go please."

He nodded and opened the car door for her. He slid into the driver's seat and turned the key into the ignition. With a swift turn they were out of the parking lot and unto the main road. Jesse glanced at Mercedes who was staring out the window. He could see her reflection in the glass. Her expression was unreadable.

He wanted to say something to comfort her. "Mercedes-"

"I don't want to talk about it." She didn't even look at him.

"What Rachel said. It was uncalled for."

"Take me home," she said no longer staring out the window but staring straight ahead. "I'm not in the mood to eat."

Jesse pulled over and stopped the car.

Mercedes glared at him. "What are you doing?"

He switched off the ignition and turned to face her. She was looking at him defiantly. God she was gorgeous.

"He's an idiot. Sam ,for giving up someone as wonderful and sexy as you are."

Mercedes pursed her lips.

"Mercedes don't let what Rachel said get to you. What she said to you just revealed what kind of a person she is. You're better than her and she knows that. You're one of a kind Miss Jones."

Mercedes softened and she gave him a small smile. "Thanks for saying that."

Jesse placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm always here for you if you want to talk."

" I really appreciate that Jesse."

" No problem," he hesitated at first, but he leaned in and gave her a small kiss on the lips.

" Let's go to Breadstix," said Jesse.

Mercedes sighed and leaned back in the seat. "I just really want to go home."

"Wow you really want to get me into bed don't you."

Mercedes stared at Jesse for a full two seconds and bursted out laughing. Jesse smiled. It was good to see her laughing.

"Breadstix it is then," said Mercedes.

Jesse grinned at her as he pushed the key back into the ignition.

By the time they'd arrive at Breadstix, everyone was seated in the back around a long table, already digging into their food.

" Hey look whose here!" shouted Artie as he took a bite out of his pizza.

" Yeah, what took you guys so long?" asked Puck eyeing Jesse.

" We got held up," said Mercedes as she took a seat next to Tina. Tina placed a slice of pizza for them on their plates.

Jesse looked around for his chair.

" Anyone has an extra chair?" Mercedes beckoned over the waiter.

" He could always go home," said Artie. " I'm joking."

The waiter brought over an extra chair and placed it beside Mercedes.

" So how'd you guys get held up?" asked Puck.

" Well we," began Jesse.

" I asked Mercedes."

Quinn eyed Puck strangely. Everyone ate their pizza's silently. Sugar sipped her lemonade.

" We just got held up by traffic." Mercedes took a bite of her pizza wondering at Puck's attitude.

" Really? There wasn't any traffic on the way here. Funny." Puck dug into his pizza.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments until Mike said something about a black and blue dress and the table buzzed with conversation. Later on during the evening Puck excused himself from the table and headed to the bar and ordered a beer.

Puck took a swig of his drink.

"Hey," Quinn said softly coming up behind him. She grabbed his free hand and massaged it with her thumb. His hand was tense.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

Quinn narrowed her eyes. "You expect me to believe that? You've been giving Jesse the cold shoulder all night."

Puck just shrugged taking another swig of his drink. " Things change."

"Puck," Quinn hissed applying pressure on his hand.

Puck flinched. "Damn woman! That hurt." He set down his drink and massaged his hand.

" Tell me what's going on with you."

Puck sighed and lowered his voice. " Okay I saw Jesse and Mercedes sucking face at the wedding."

Surprise flickered across Quinn's face. " Really."

She glanced at Mercedes who was picking away at her food. " And this bothers you because?"

" You should have seen the way he was all over her. Like a fucking snake."

Quinn raised an eyebrow. " Again this bothers you because?"

Puck looked at her shiftily. " Well, I wasn't the only one that saw them. Sam-"

" You were with Sam?" Quinn released his hand and grabbed his tie. " When I specifically told you not to?"

" Well about that-" He coughed when Quinn yanked on his tie. " Quinn babe-"

" Don't you babe me!" She let go of his tie in disgust. " I asked you to stay away from Sam because he broke Mercedes heart. Why couldn't you respect me on that?"

" Quinn you don't understand." He grabbed her arm before she could walk off. " Sam is still in love with her."

" What?" She stayed put.

" Quinn you should have seen the way Sam reacted. He went ballistic."

" Are you positively sure?"

Puck nodded. " Yes! God the look on his face. I have never seen him so wrecked. I am telling you he's still loves Mercedes."

" Well that's too damn bad." Quinn folded her arms. " He was the one that moved on with Rachel."

Puck laughed dryly. " You can't fucking tell me you're okay with Jesse St. James moving in on Mercedes."

" Um excuse me weren't you the one that said they looked good together on the dance floor."

He rolled his eyes. " That was before…"

Quinn shook her head. " Puck I know you care about Sam but he made his choice. Sometimes relationships don't work out."

" The hell they don't. We found our way back to each other didn't we?"

Quinn gave him a soft smile. " We did, but our relationship is completely different from Sam and Mercedes." She grabbed both of his shoulders. " Maybe this is for the best. People break up and they move on. Besides Sam never deserved Mercedes anyway."

Puck's eyes flashed with anger.

" How the hell can you say that!" He threw his hands off her and started to walk off towards the exit.

" Puck!" She grabbed him by the hand. " Puck-"

" Where the hell do you get off saying something like that!" Puck blasted her. " You don't know what the hell you're talking about."

Quinn let go of his arm shocked. She took a moment to collect her thoughts. " I am defending my friend as well as you!"

" You can defend her but not at the expense of bashing Sam." He rubbed his neck and took a deep breath. " Look when Mercedes broke up with Sam he called me."

" You never told me this," Quinn said quietly.

" I wasn't gonna. Sam didn't want anyone to know how much of a loser he felt." Puck grimaced. "That Mercedes had broken up with him again and that it was all his fault."

He blew out a breath. " You know how Sam is Quinn. He never feels that he measures up and he tries so hard. When Mercedes called it quits he was really broken up about it. I know she's your friend," he saw the defiance in her eyes. " She's my friend too but she wasn't the only one heartbroken. "

Quinn held her tongue.

" So when Mercedes went on tour, he broke down and was all alone in New York. He fucking hated it. So I told him everything was gonna be okay and maybe he should head back home."

Quinn grabbed his hand again. " You're a good friend."

Puck looked at her sadly. " Some good friend. God it's all my fault if you think about it, I told him to go back to Lima, to go back to his fucking roots and find himself. Like I'm some fucking expert."

" I don't see what's wrong. He's got a coaching job now thanks to your advice."

" I sent him right into the evil clutches of Berry."

" Puck that had nothing do with you. Even though its hard for me to swallow but Sam fell for Rachel. We have to respect that."

" No we don't. I'm not about to let my friend make the fucking biggest mistake of his life and regret it."

" What about Rachel?"

Puck didn't say anything.

" You can't fix this, they will have to figure it out. Look if they're meant to be-"

He groaned. " Don't give me that bullshit that if you let your love fly away like some damn bird they'll find their way back to each other."

Quinn had to smile. " We found our way back to each other didn't we."

Puck sighed. " That's different."

Quinn laughed pulling her man into a hug. She looked up into his eyes. " I think it's sweet that you're looking out for our friends but we are not cupids."

Puck pouted. " We could be. Just talk to Mercedes and-"

" Oh no," Quinn shook her head. " I am not interfering."

" Ah come on Quinn!"

" I'm not. Sam and Mercedes will have to come to that conclusion themselves. So leave them alone Puck."

Puck groaned. " Fine."

" I'm sorry about earlier."

" For what?"

" For saying that Sam never deserved Mercedes. I know what it's like to feel like you're not worth anything. Not worthy of having love in your life. I shouldn't have said that."

" You're forgiven," he said pulling her to his chest. Quinn kissed him.

" Ew get a room!" Sugar barked.

" Sugar stop being so bitter- ow! What is wrong with you women!?"

Quinn and Puck laughed. She let go of him and patted him on the chest.

" You're sleeping on the floor tonight."

Puck groaned. " Ah Quinn come on," he pouted as she walked back to their table. Puck headed back to the bar and ordered another drink.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he saw that he had a text from Sam asking him to meet for drinks tomorrow. He was about to reply yes when he received another text saying never mind. Sensing that something was off he dialed Sam's number. There was no answer. Sam was probably ignoring him. He pocketed his cellphone as Jesse came up to the bar and ordered himself a drink.

" Hey man,"

Puck grunted and took a sip. The bartender gave Jesse his drink but instead of going back to where the others were Jesse stayed.

" Did I do something to offend you?"

" What do you mean?"

" You've been a dick to me the entire night."

Puck shrugged. " Sorry if I seemed that way. I was just being friendly."

" You seem very protective of Mercedes."

Puck shrugged. " I'm just looking out for her."

" By telling me to stay away from her."

Puck smirked. " I didn't say that."

" You might as well have." Jesse placed one of his hands in his pocket while he downed his drink. " I care about Mercedes. She and I have become good friends.

Puck chuckled. " Friends huh. You two didn't look like friends when you had your tongue down her throat."

Jessie's eyes flared with surprise. "You saw that."

" Yeah so you can stop with the bullshit and be honest. You want Mercedes."

Jesse shrugged. " And what if I do? You gonna stop me?"

" Nope, just gonna give you a little heads up. You're not gonna get her."

" Is this coming from you or someone else in particular?"

Puck looked him straight in the eye. " It's coming from me."

Jesse narrowed his eyes. " I think I can speak for Mercedes in saying that she doesn't want Sam back. Not after the way he's treated her."

" I've known Mercedes much longer than you have. I think I know what she really wants. And it ain't you buddy."

Jesse smiled.

" We'll just have to see about that won't we."


	11. Chapter 11

Mercedes was pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"I'm gonna miss you so much!" said Sugar.

Mercedes tried to breathe.

"You're cutting off her circulation," said Tina.

"Sorry," Sugar laughed. "I really wish I can change my flight. But my family reunion is tomorrow."

Mercedes gave her a side hug. "You can visit me in L.A anytime."

"I will, I promise." Sugar gave everyone one last hug and drove off in a taxi.

"Mercedes's we're still on for our shopping spree this weekend?" asked Tina checking her phone.

"Hell yes, I'm so excited to be spending time with my girls."

"Quinn we'll sleep over right?"

Quinn who had been talking to Puck nodded to Tina absentmindedly. Mercedes wondered what was wrong. Puck had been acting like an asshole to Jesse the entire night. What had set him off?

She looked for Jesse who was standing against his car waiting for her. Jesse caught her looking and gave her a smile.

"So I see things are going well with Jesse." Tina wiggled her eyebrows at her. Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"We're just friends Tina."

"With benefits?"

Mercedes chuckled. "Good night Tina. I'll see you this Saturday. Mike."

She hugged him. "See you soon babe."

"We all should definitely meet up again." Mike squeezed her and gave Artie a fist bump.

"Course we are, before we all split up again," said Artie accepting a hug from Mercedes. "Take care of yourself Mercedes." He looked at Jesse and back to her again. Artie, Tina and Mike left in Kitty's car.

"See you around Mercedes." Puck hugged her. "It was good seeing you again."

"It was good seeing you too until tonight."

Puck gave her an innocent look. "What did I do?'

"You were acting like a total asshole to Jesse," Mercedes gritted her teeth. "Why?"

Puck pursed his lips. "Look Mercedes you need to know that-"

"Puck we should get going," Quinn cut in smoothly. She hugged Mercedes.

"See you Saturday, It's going to be great catching up."

"Bye Quinn."

Puck looked like he wanted to say something but he kept quiet and he reluctantly left with Quinn.

"Ready to go?" Jesse opened the car door for her.

"Am I ever."

Jesse dropped her off at the apartment she was staying at and walked her up to her door.

"Thanks for coming as my date Jesse." She took of her crown of red roses and placed it on his head. "You were my prince for the night."

"It was my pleasure." He said.

He wanted to kiss her again but held back. He didn't want to overwhelm her.

"Good night Mercedes."

"Good night." Mercedes closed the door behind her.

She rushed into the bathroom and made a beeline for the toilet bowl. She grabbed the edge and threw up everything that she had eaten at Breadstix. The smell was horrible. She flushed and ripped off a few pieces of toilet paper and wiped the edge of her mouth. She brushed her teeth and peeled off her dress and headed into the shower. The warm water did feel nice but it didn't take away the awful feeling that was swirling in her stomach.

 _I can't live without you._

She got out of the shower and went to her room and rummaged in her suitcase to find a pair of pajamas. Her hand found something soft and she pulled out a white silk nightgown printed with red lipstick kisses. She had bought this with a matching set.

 _This is the way you make me feel Mercedes. I want you to always remember that._

She pushed it back down into the pile and pulled out a pair of black shorts and threw a white T-shirt over it.

She grabbed a glass of water because her throat was feeling a little itchy. She didn't bother turning on the light in the living room and plopped herself on the couch. She turned on the TV and settled on a channel that was playing some sitcom.

 _Sam we are not going to ever have sex in an elevator!_

 _Hey we gotta keep our sex life interesting when we're married Mercedes. It's in the statistics._

Mercedes switched the channel and was shocked to see Rachel on TV. " _ **One of the worst shows of the year was That so Rachel starring former Broadway star Rachel Berry. After one episode complaints were being sent in by viewers that they couldn't stand the main character who they claimed was unrelatable and I quote 'a self-absorbed bitch**_.'"

 _I'm going to give Sam the one thing that you were never willing to give him!_

Mercedes clapped her hand on her mouth to stop herself from crying. She tried to find some joy at hearing about Rachel's failure. Her cell phone buzzed and she saw Kurt's name on the display screen. Kurt had left the wedding earlier because Carol had suffered a break down. Kurt had explained that from time to time, she still had a hard time dealing with Finn's death.

"Hey, how's Carol?"

"She's talking to a -a friend right now." Kurt was trying to keep his voice steady. "It was really awful. It was as if he died yesterday you know."

"We all miss him," said Mercedes trying not to choke up. "So-"

"What's wrong?" Kurt switched into his best friend mode. "Did something happen with Sam at the wedding-"

Mercedes took a second before she could answer but her voice was shaky. "No Kurt-"

"I'm coming over." And before she could reply Kurt had already hung up.

Damn it. She just wanted to be alone and get away from it all. She just wanted to forget. But thoughts of Rachel and Sam and their limbs intertwined together bombarded her.

She heard a rapid knock on her door. She turned off the TV and she opened the door to Kurt who was holding a small grey duffel bag.

"You didn't have to," Mercedes began but Kurt dropped his duffel and pulled her into a hug. Surprised by his kindness and that he came all the way to comfort her had Mercedes finally in tears.

"That's it." Kurt continued to hold her. "Just let it all out. I'm here for you."

Later on they were in Mercedes's bedroom, lying down on the bed with a bowl of ice cream on a tray between them. After a few scoops of ice cream Kurt finally asked her what had happened.

"Sam slept with Rachel."

Kurt almost gagged on his spoon.

"What!?"

"Yeah, they are probably getting it on right now." She told him about their confrontation.

Kurt stared at her gob smacked "You made out with Jesse?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes. Trust Kurt to latch unto that minuscule detail. "Yes and I liked it."

She left out that she had imagined kissing Sam.

Kurt considered her words before taking another scoop. "I am neither for or against Jesse but you really shouldn't be kissing other men when your heart belongs to another."

Mercedes scowled at Kurt. "Well considering that the supposed love of my life is banging Rachel I can kiss whoever I want."

She winced. Hearing those words come out of her own mouth really hurt. Kurt grabbed her hand and gave her a sincere smile. "Honey, Sam hasn't slept with Rachel."

"You don't have to lie to me Kurt."

He shook his head. "I know for a fact. Rachel is at my house right now."

"What the hell is she doing there? You guys are still hanging out?"

"Are you kidding? Hell no." Kurt scooped out a big scoop and fed it to Mercedes. "She and Carol have sorta become close."

Mercedes nodded understanding that the two women were going to be forever connected because of Finn.

"Just when I had calmed her down Rachel came through the door." Mercedes fed him a scoop this time. "Carol had called her. Any ways I heard the two of them talking in her room and Rachel was sniveling like some little girl. Sam had cancelled their "special" plans for the night."

Mercedes's heart lifted. "He did?"

"Yep so what are you going to do about it?"

"What do you mean?"

Kurt looked like he wanted to strangle her. "Hello, Sam did not sleep with Rachel. That means he's still in love with you so therefore you two can get back together."

Mercedes heart sank. "That doesn't mean anything."

"Mercedes."

"I asked him if he still loved me you know." She felt a painful twist in her gut. Sam had said it with no hesitation. "He told me that he didn't know and when I asked him if he loved Rachel…"

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "He didn't."

"Yes he did, he loves her. Kurt how can I compete with that? In his eyes I don't compare to her."

Kurt hit her with his spoon.

"Don't you ever let me hear you say that about yourself again."

He put down the spoon and grabbed her head in both of his hands. "Listen to me. You are incomparable. I still believe that you're the only that has his heart Mercedes. Rachel doesn't stand a chance against you. If you want Sam then you can just take him back."


	12. Chapter 12

_Rachel found her copy of The Hunger Games on Mercedes night stand which was cluttered with a lot of beauty products both male and female. Taped to the mirror were a bunch of comic book sketches. She jumped as the door leading to the bathroom opened and Sam came out wearing a pair of jeans, his hair soaking wet. He looked startled when he saw her._

" _Hey what are you doing in here?"_

" _Oh I-," she stammered trying not to stare at his toned stomach. Droplets of water fell from his hair which slithered down his chest. "Mercedes said I could get my book, I didn't know anyone was up here."_

" _Yeah, I came back from my by job early." Sam grabbed a towel to dry his hair and he stared at Rachel._

" _Oh, I'm gonna give you your privacy now," she said slipping out. She ran down the stairs and touched her face. She was feeling warm._

" _Did you find it?"_

 _Mercedes voice made her jump. She came from the end of the hall, putting in her golden studs._

" _Yep right where you told me." She tried not to appear nervous. "I kinda ran into Sam up there."_

" _Oh I thought he was at work." Mercedes fluffed up her hair now. She checked herself in the mirror that was near the door. "He wasn't naked or anything right?" She joked._

 _Rachel shook her head and went into the living room to retrieve her purse. Her heart pounded as she heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs._

" _Where are you guys headed?"_

 _Rachel went back into the hallway to see Sam helping Mercedes put her coat on._

" _We haven't decided yet," said Rachel putting on her own black suede coat. "We're going to decide on the way."_

" _That sounds like fun. Don't get into too much trouble Mercedes." He pulled her close to him._

" _I won't." She gave him a small kiss on the lips. Mercedes gazed at Sam tenderly for a few seconds and then she brought his head down, crashing her lips unto his. Caught off guard for but only a second, Sam grabbed a hold of Mercedes waist and they were kissing passionately._

 _Rachel coughed. They gave no sign that they had heard her. They're lips were glued together._

" _Um guys…"_

 _Sam and Mercedes moaned, totally unaware of their surroundings and lost in each other._

" _Don't mind them." Blaine came down from the hallway wearing an apron. He smelled like fresh bread. " The other day I came home to find the hall and the living room completely littered with a thousand candles, and they've been like this ever since."_

" _Oh," said Rachel._

 _Blaine gave Sam a little nudge and they broke apart. Their faces were bright red._

" _Sorry," they said sheepishly._

" _Okay we're going now, Bye baby," said Mercedes._

" _Bye," said Sam slowly letting go of her hand. Rachel could see the love shining on Sam's face._

 _Blaine rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help but smile at them._

 _Rachel and Mercedes left and caught a cab._

 _Rachel told the driver to take them to Java Café. She heard Mercedes giggle._

" _I see you and Sam are doing well?"_

 _Mercedes had a big goofy grin on her face. "Girl I am so head over heels right now my mind is spinning." She recounted to Rachel how Sam had declared his love for her and that he was willing to wait until marriage._

" _Oh my gosh, Mercedes that's wonderful." She tried to stamp down on her rising jealousy. "You guys are really lucky to have each other. I'm really happy for you."_

* * *

Kurt opened his eyes and yawned. He blinked a couple of times. Where the hell was he? His eyes zeroed in on a poster of Mercedes album pinned to the wall. Oh yeah now he remembered. He tried to get up but he couldn't move. He turned his head and saw that Mercedes was sprawled all over him. She had one arm across his chest, and one leg hooked under him. Some of her hair was tickling his nose.

He carefully moved her hand and tried to move from under her but Mercedes positioned herself on his entire body and snuggled into his neck. What the hell….

"Um Mercedes wake up sweetie, you're kind of suffocating me."

She continued to sleep. Kurt sighed trying to figure out the best way to get out of this situation without throwing Mercedes off the bed. He grabbed her shoulders and tried to get her off him but she only held on tighter. Her legs had him trapped. Her chest was pressed up against him. Kurt raised an eyebrow when she heard him sigh. Okay, he had to get up before Mercedes ended up carrying out her fantasies on him. He grabbed her by her hips and shoved her off him. She rolled over unto her belly, her hair splaying about like a fan on a pillow.

"Good Lord Mercedes," said Kurt. "How did Sam ever survive sharing a bed with you?"

"Sam," he heard her murmur. "Sam…"

Kurt smirked knowing exactly what kind of dream she was having. Then an idea popped into his head. He grabbed his cell phone from off the night stand.

"Hey it's me." He stared at Mercedes sleeping form. " We need to talk about Mercedes."

* * *

Rachel went to Sam's apartment carrying a basket of food. She had made him chicken soup and some bacon and cheese sandwiches for his lunch. He hadn't answered her calls and she had figured that he had fallen sick. That's why he had cancelled their plans last night. It had nothing to do with Mercedes.

She bent down and picked up the spare key from under the mat. Sam wasn't that bright when it came to hiding places. But she wasn't about to lecture her boyfriend.

"Sam honey," she called out closing the door. The silence was eerie. She entered a small space that was a living room and saw two empty beer bottles on the table and a half eaten sandwich. She paused noticing the broken fragments of a glass cup. She placed the basket in the kitchen and went into Sam's bedroom.

The place was totally dark. Her eyes squinted as she opened the curtains. She pulled back the bed sheet to Sam sleeping in his boxers. They had little red lipstick kisses on them. How cute. Rachel licked her lips admiring Sam's sleeping form. Sam took care of his body really well. Her eyes wandered down his torso to the v spot that led to his special place. A place she couldn't wait to explore. Just how in the hell did Mercedes resist him? Rachel chuckled. Her loss was her gain. She ran a finger down his chest and instinctively Sam reached up, grabbed her and pulled her down to his chest.

"Hmm," he said opening his eyes. "Rachel!"

He threw her off him. Realizing what he had done, he slid off the bed and helped her up. "I'm so sorry about that."

"That's okay," said Rachel. "I must have scared you."

"So what are you doing here?" Sam grabbed a grey vest from a clothes pile on the floor and put it on, hiding his delicious abs.

"I came to see how you were doing," she pulled him into a kiss. "You didn't answer any of my calls last night."

"Yeah, I was out of it" said Sam as he headed into the kitchen. He noticed the basket on the counter.

"I made you some chicken soup," she said taking out four small containers. "You look like you could use a little pick me up."

She had seen the dark circles under his eyes.

"You didn't have to Rachel," he said.

"Of course you're my man and I love you."

"I love you too," he said smiling. He gave her a warm hug. Rachel sat on his lap on fed him some of the chicken soup.

"How does it taste?"

"Good thanks."

Rachel frowned. Something was off.

"Sam you're keeping something from me."

"It's nothing." He didn't even look at her.

"Sam," she caressed his cheek. "You can talk to me."

He sighed. "I can't stop thinking about Mercedes."

Her heart dropped. The warm smile she'd had on her face evaporated like vapor.

"W-why?" Her hands started to shake. Sam noticed and he laid his hand on hers.

"It's nothing for you to worry about. It's just that." He struggled to talk. "I hurt her last night. I made her cry. Something I told myself that I would never do to her."

It took all of her will power not to roll her eyes. Mercedes had probably fed him some bullshit. Poor Sam he was so easily manipulated by that two faced bitch.

"Sam you don't have to beat yourself over this." She fed him some of her soup. "You don't have to since it looks like Mercedes has moved on."

"With Jesse you mean." Sam's voice became cold.

"Yes, look Sam I didn't want to tell you this but," she got up and rubbed her shoulders. "Mercedes attacked me last night."

Sam was shocked. "What!?"

"I know and it was my fault. I was angry that she slapped me for being with you, so I confronted her about doing the exact same thing with Jesse and she just punched me."

Sam shook his head. "I can't believe she would attack you. It's so unlike Mercedes."

"There's a whole lot to Mercedes that you don't know about Sam." She looked at him sadly. "She told me that she regretted being with you. She treated you like you were a joke."

The blood drained from of Sam's face. "She- s-she called me a… a joke?"

"Oh Sam I'm so sorry." Rachel sat back in his lap and placed her arms around her neck. "I didn't want to tell you but you had to know. I'm really sorry."

" No thanks for telling me Rachel." He pulled her into a kiss.

* * *

"Good practice today guys." Sam checked his watch as the football team disbanded. He was gonna be late. He closed the Coach's office and headed down to the counselors office. Sam poked his head in and saw Sue counseling a freshman. Sam slipped in and quietly sat in one of the seats. Sue smiled when she saw him.

"I'm sorry Judith but our time is up for today," she gave the girl with red hair a pamphlet on safe sex. "See you tomorrow."

"Thanks again Mrs. Sylvester." Judith turned and blushed when she saw Sam. She scurried out of the office quickly.

"Mrs?" Sam took the seat in front of her desk.

"Since I've temporarily replaced Emma, I thought I should have a little fun." She took of her glasses and put down her pen.

"I saw your missed calls, sorry that I didn't get back to you." He had been trying to forget about Mercedes and Jesse all night. "Why were you calling?"

"Well since I wasn't invited to the wedding," she huffed. "I wanted to hear what was going on. Did the wedding run smoothly?"

"Yeah it was great."

"I can tell by the look on your face that something's bothering you."

"Nothing is bothering me."

Sue sighed. "Sam haven't we become good friends?"

Sam grinned. "Yeah I still find that hard to believe."

Sue had been pretty hostile to him when he had applied for coaching job due to Coach Bieste resigning and moving to Michigan. Then after a few months she had softened towards him. They had dare he say it become good friends. Who would have thought?

"Well I was wrong about you Sam, you have proven to be a very valuable tool- I mean asset to this school."

"Well thanks, I guess," said Sam.

"So tell me what's wrong. I am the school counselor."

It took a while for Sam to answer. "Mercedes was at the wedding."

"Ah," Sue nodded. "I take it she didn't take the news of you and Rachel dating well."

"Mercedes slapped her."

Sue tried very hard not smile. "Did you talk to her?"

"I did and that was the biggest mistake I've ever made." Sue said nothing so he continued. "She asked me if I still loved her and I couldn't answer her. But I told her that I love Rachel and I do."

"But?"

Sam struggled to get his feelings together. Everything was all jumbled. God he was starting to get a freaking headache.

"Sam are you alright?"

"No I'm not," he got up from his seat and ran his hand through his hair feeling sense of helplessness. "I love Mercedes. I love her."

Finally saying it out loud lifted the burden that had been weighing down on him ever since he laid eyes on her at the wedding. Mercedes was always going to be his girl. But he couldn't have her. She thought he was a joke. And he was wasn't he? He'd spent his high school years with having no clue about what he wanted to do with his life. Modelling had proven to be his worst career decision ever. And here he was back in high school coaching football while his other friends were in college.

Sue continued to watch Sam silently. "It's okay to feel that way Sam."

"Okay?" Sam said incredulously. "I feel like someone's tearing my brain apart! I love Rachel but I can't forget about Mercedes. I still want her. Everything's is just so messed up. I feel like an idiot."

"Sit down Sam, I have something to tell you. I think it may help."

Sam sat down, curious. "What is it?"

" _Hypnotica_."

"What does that…?" Sam trailed off, his eyes became blank as he went into a trance.

Sue got up from behind her desk and grabbed Sam's head. She bent down and whispered in his ear. "You're going to start to remember your love for Mercedes." She was surprised that he was already doing that on his own already. "You will begin to push Rachel away so much that the very thought of sleeping with her will make you sick. You will begin to question how you started to fall for her in the first place and when you can't make sense of it, you will come for me for the answer. But for now, you will be go back to being happy dating Rachel."

Sue ruffled Sam's head and went back behind her desk. She said her secret word and Sam blinked his eyes. "Did you say something?"

"No, you were just telling me how Mercedes is in the past and that Rachel is your future."

Sam nodded feeling a lot better. His mind was clear. "Yeah she is. I gotta go see her."

He got up and headed to the door. He grabbed the handle but he paused and looked back at Sue. She looked so motherly sitting behind the desk as she stacked pamphlets.

"Sue?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for being my friend."

"Thanks for being mine," She said meaning it. " If you're still having relationship troubles, come see me again, I think I will be able to help you."

She gave him a bright smile.


	13. Chapter 13

Stranger Things part 13

" _Where did you get this!?" Sue picked up a dozen photos in her hand, each of them depicting her in the nude. "How did you know about these?"_

 _She was sure that she had gotten rid of all of them off from the Internet and all the magazines she had found and burned._

 _Rachel sat down, delighted at seeing the fear on Sue's face. Finally she would know how it would feel being backed up against the wall. "A very special hacker found them for me."_

 _Sue threw the photos down at her desk. "So you're going to blackmail me with these?"_

" _Yep, you're going to get the glee club back up and running or these photos will be out for the world to see."_

" _You're really serious?"_

" _More serious than I've ever been in my life. I've finally got one on you Sue and there's nothing that you can do about it."_

 _Sue narrowed her eyes. "I'm not a person that you should mess with Rachel. Ever."_

* * *

Mercedes sat up in bed, breathing heavily. She could still feel the touch of his hands on her body. His warm breath on her neck. She shook her head. It was just dream. Just a dream about her and Sam getting married. She buried her knees under her chin. This was the seventh time she had dreamt about marrying him. The first time had been after their breakup. Her heart was cruel.

She sat up rubbing her eyes remembering that awful night. Sam had been crying pleading with her not to do this. She had screamed at him, and told him to get out. Sam had been lying to her for months. How could she trust him?

He had also moved out that night as well. He had come down the steps a bag slung over his shoulders. She was expecting him to leave without a word but he had came back into the living room where she had been sitting motionless on the couch. "Mercedes" he had said his voice breaking. "I'm never going to stop loving you. I'm going to wait for you to come around, no matter how long it takes." Before she could respond he had planted a kiss on her lips. Then he'd left.

"You didn't wait for me you jerk," she mumbled tears brimming her eyes. She rubbed her eyes again. He'd obviously moved on with Rachel. Could she blame him? She had been the one to let him go, how could she have not expect him to move on? But deep down in her heart she always knew, Sam would be hers. Now he was with Rachel. She didn't know what hurt more. Losing Sam to Rachel or Rachel's betrayal. How could she have looked her in the eye say those things to her? How could someone you once valued as a friend be that malicious? The thing that really got to her was finding out that Rachel had never really been a friend to her at all. She had advised her to break up with Sam and like a fool she had listened.

Kurt's words from last night echoed. If you want Sam then you can just take them back. Was it so simple? She could have him back just like that? She didn't know if she had the strength. Then there was another problem. Jesse.

She sighed remembering their kiss from last night. He had been so gentle and so understanding. So different from Sam...

"Finally up huh?" Kurt had poked his head in. "I bought us lunch."

Mercedes checked the clock hung up on her wall. It was ten minutes to two. "Kurt, why didn't you wake me up?"

"I ah... didn't want to disturb you from your dreams." He gave her a big grin and laughed as he went back into the kitchen.

Mercedes groaned. She could be a little bit vocal in her sleep sometimes. God knows what Kurt heard. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and joined Kurt in her kitchen. She sat at the table where a plate was already set for her. Chowmein with jumbo shrimp on the side. She dipped one of them into the red sauce. It was heaven.

" This new Asian place just opened and I had to try them." Kurt tried some of the shrimp as well. His eyes rolled back at the taste. "Why didn't I become a chef?"

" For the same reason I didn't become a pro wrestler." She chuckled. That had been her big dream when she was six.

" I could have excelled and been another Gordon Ramsey."

" Sadly you're still in Glee Club."

Kurt shrugged, twisting the fried noddles around his fork. " Only for my studies. It's going great by the way. You should swing by and see how the glee club is doing."

Mercedes shook her head. "Nope. Rachel is there and I don't want to be committed for murder." She didn't want to admit it but Rachel's words had gotten to her last night. An awful feeling swelled in her stomach when ever she thought of Rachel getting her hooks into Sam. Just seeing her face again, she would lose it. How pathetic. She was afraid of getting a verbal tongue lashing by Rachel Berry.

"You should still come. You're an alumni. A very successful one I might add. Forget about Rachel and just come." Kurt seemed jittery.

"What is it Kurt?"

It took awhile before he answered. "Okay I kind of promised the kids that you would personally come down and meet them."

"Is that all? They just want to meet me?"

Kurt nodded while playing around with his food. "You don't have to sing if you don't want to but they really just want your autograph, say some inspiring words..."

Mercedes thought about it for a second. She really wanted to stay in for the day, shut herself in her room and be closed off to the world. But her friend was asking her a favour. "Okay I'll do it."

"Yes!" Kurt smiled. A little too eager.

" Kurt, you're not up to something are you?"

Kurt looked offended. " Why would you think that?"

" Sam. I know he's the coach there." She still couldn't believe Sam was working as a coach. It wasn't what he had wanted for himself. " You're not gonna lock us up in a closet or something like that are you?"

Kurt placed a hand on his chest. " I swear I am not up to anything." He took a sip of Pepsi. " Unless you want me to..."

Mercedes laughed, and reached over and pinched his cheek. " I'm serious Kurt, no games."

" Mercedes."

" Look I'm glad that you care so much about us but the fact that you think that you have to play tricks to get us together , really says something." If Sam really wanted her, he would have come after her. And there was no way she was gonna chase after someone that didn't want her, even though her heart was telling her to. Kurt grabbed her hand and looked her point blank in the eye.

" I understand Mercedes but I'm not playing games. I would never with you. I love you too much okay?"

Mercedes smiled glad to have a friend like Kurt in her life. " Thanks sweetie. Gonna so shower now."

" K, remember to dress sexy."

" Kurt..."

" Okay okay, ha ha."

* * *

They arrived at Mckinley at four. Kurt dropped Mercedes off at the entrance while he parked his car. She could hear the football team practising in the distance. She could hear Sam coaching his team. Every fiber in her being wanted her to walk to that football field and see Sam. Just one glimpse. Why was she so weak when it came to him. Damn it. She saw Kurt running up to her. Thank god.

"You ready Diva."

"Hell yeah," she said wanting to get inside as quickly as possible.

A wave of nostalgia hit her as they walked down the empty hall of McKinley. So much has changed, and so much has happened since they graduated. She almost wished she could go back to that time.

Kurt had told her to wait outside and wait for his signal. She heard Kurt say that he had a special guest that he wanted them to meet. She heard her name being called and she stepped into the classroom shyly.

"Hi guys,"

At first there was complete silence but then she was bombarded with hugs and kisses.

"Oh my god it's really you!" Jane clapped her hands in excitement.

Mercedes looked over at Kurt who had a bring grin on his face. He gave her a thumbs up. Man it was fun talking to these kids. They hung on her every word , one of them was even taking notes.

"Can you sing us a song?" The girl who had asked was named Madison.

"Nah you don't wanna hear me croak," she joked.

"Please sing for us Mercedes." They all looked at her as some angel who was ready to bless them.

"Okay I'll sing. But only if Kurt agrees to sing with me."

Kurt sent her a big smile. "I'm not sure they're ready for two Diva's Mercedes."

"Hell yeah we are!" Some guy Spencer shouted. "Let's go."

At their request they performed her hit single Shakin' my head. God it felt so great performing for them. She was humbled. She had been in their shoes not too long ago. She beckoned the kids to join in and they all sang in their own tune. Everyone danced and laughed while singing the lyrics, even off key. At the end all of them belted out the last note.

"They are so gonna love me now," Kurt whispered in her ear. "Thanks for coming babe."

"Anytime."

"Wow what did I miss?"

Rachel came into the choir room and smiled at Kurt and Mercedes.

"The Lovely miss Mercedes Jones just performed with us." Mason looked at Mercedes with reverence.

"She's a great singer isn't she." Rachel made her way through the crowd of students and hugged her. She addressed the students with her hand still around Mercedes. Mercedes was to numb to react to anything.

That was just like Rachel. Act as if anything had never happen and have anything swept under the rug. She played along as the kids asked them questions about their old rivalry in the glee club and how it was being in New York. It hurt to remember those times.

"It's time for Mercedes to go guys." Kurt to the rescue. "Say your goodbyes."

Rachel removed her hand and was instantly shoved out of the way by the glee club members who wanted to hug Mercedes one last time. Mercedes gave Kurt a hug and left the room. She needed to get out of here before she blew a gasket. Her skin was crawling. She heard footsteps behind her.

'Wait." Mercedes turned to see Rachel.

"Mercedes I just wanted to thank you..." she faltered. Mercedes's entire demeanor had changed. Her stance was rigid, and the smile she'd had on for the kids had turned into a straight line. Her eyes were filled with hatred. And they were aimed at Rachel.

"Save it," she hissed. "I played my part in there, so drop the act."

With that being said Mercedes turned on her heels and left.

"Bitch," Rachel muttered. She had tried to make amends but Mercedes had shot her down. Who was the one being problematic now. She headed into the teacher's lounge where she found Kurt sitting at a table ready to pour himself a cup of coffee.

"So you invited Mercedes?"

Kurt's hand stilled and he set down the flask. "Yes, I did, was that a problem?"

Rachel detected the bite in Kurt's tone and said "No it was a great idea," she grabbed a cup and poured herself some coffee. "The kids loved it."

Kurt appeared skeptacle. "You really expect me to believe that Rachel?"

Rachel sighed drumming her fingers on her cup. "Yes, I'm not some vindictive person."

"Mercedes told me what you said to her last night at the wedding."

Rachel looked down at her coffee as Kurt watched her silently.

Rachel raised the cup to her lips. "Look, I probably shouldn't have said it the way I said it. But it was the truth."

Kurt scowled. "Rachel, you shamed her for not giving it up to Sam. You made her feel worthless."

"What about how she made me feel!" She set down her cup with a little force. "She slapped me for being with Sam. I couldn't believe that she would do that to me. We were such good friends."

Kurt restrained himself from throwing his coffee in her face. "You're with her ex. You expected Mercedes to roll out the red carpet and give you her blessing. You're insane."

"No you're insane with this little stunt you're playing. I know the real reason you invited her here. Hoping she was going to run into Sam and they'd fall into each other's arms." She shook her head at Kurt with pity. "Don't make me laugh Kurt."

"I think you and I both know that you and Sam won't last."

Her lips trembled a little but she gave him a smile.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Kurt." She sipped her coffee looking smug. "I slept with Sam last night after leaving your house."

Silence, but then it was shattered by Kurt's laughter.

Rachel scowled. "I don't see what's so funny."

"What's funny is you and your lies."

"What do you mean, I'm not lying."

"Oh save it Rachel, I overheard you snivelling to Carol last night."

Her smugness vanished. "You did?"

Kurt nodded. " Yep about how you were so disappointed that Sam didn't want to deposit his family jewels into your box."

Her cheeks turned bright red. "Shut up. You had no right to listen in our conversation."

Kurt shrugged pouring himself a cup of coffee. "I can see right through you Miss Berry. Telling me that you slept with Sam. Were you hoping that I would pass it unto Mercedes?"

Rachel pursed her lips.

"You wouldn't be doing this if you were so secure in your relationship."

She slammed her hand on the table. "I am so sick of you looking down on what me and Sam have together. You were there. He could have waited for Mercedes but he chased me!"

"Yeah and you didn't stop him."

Rachel laughed. "Why should I? He and Mercedes were over."

Kurt gripped his cup again, coaching himself to remain calm. "You're unbelievable."

"Whatever Kurt, you just have to deal with the fact that Sam and I are in love."

Kurt rolled his eyes as Sam entered the teacher's lounge all bright eyed.

"Hey Kurt."

"Hey Sa-" Sam grabbed Rachel and pulled her into a hot steamy kiss. Kurt sat frozen in spot, not sure if he should look away or not. It was a crime against humanity. It was so odd seeing Sam kiss anyone that wasn' t Mercedes. He finally looked away but he could still hear the sickening smack on their lips. He shuddered inwardly.

"What was that for honey?" Rachel smiled up sweetly at Sam. Kurt tried very hard not to roll his eyes. He wanted to gag at her over the top sweetness.

Sam pressed his forehead against hers.

"Just wanted to show you how much I love you."

"Oh Sam," Rachel cooed. "I love you too." Kurt's left eye twitched as they kissed again.

Rachel looked smugly at Kurt.

He wouldn't give Rachel the satisfaction of seeing his anger. He instead poured the packet of sugar into his coffee.

"So Kurt I've been meaning to ask, how is Carole doing? Rachel told me about what happened."

"She's doing much better thanks for asking." Kurt stared pointedly at Rachel. "After that I slept over by Mercedes. Sam you never told me what a tigress she was in bed."

Rachel's mouth fell open.

Sam's eyes widened as he was completely caught off guard. "Um… wh-what did you say?"

Kurt chuckled. "Oh I meant the way she just grabs you in her sleep. My god she was all over me. Her legs had me trapped. Isn't that something?"

"Yeah she... she can be like that sometimes," said Sam getting a faraway look in his eye. As if he was reliving a fond memory.

"Sam are you okay?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah," he said in a slow tone. He frowned shaking his head. "Merce- Rachel let's go home." Sam told Kurt goodbye and left the room.

Rachel glared at him before exiting.

Kurt just smiled, sipping his tea.


	14. Chapter 14

Finally it was the weekend. She could de-stress and relax with Quinn and Tina at the mall. Having a nice shopping day with the girls would distract her from her thoughts about Sam.

"Are you sure you don't want to come along?" Mercedes asked Kurt. She put her phone on speaker as she raided her closet for something appropriate to wear.

"Sorry Cedes, wish I could be there but I promised Dad we'd go fishing." She heard him shudder over the phone. "I promised myself I would indulge my Dad in his interests at least once time in my life."

"Have fun handling those worms," Mercedes picked out a purple stripped t-shirt and a pair of black jeans.

"Nope, I'm better off ordering my fish," said Kurt. Mercedes heard rustling in the background. "Gotta go Mercedes. Have fun."

"I will, bye sweetie."

No sooner after Kurt's call ended, Mercedes got dressed and Quinn and Tina arrived right on time.

"Ready for our fun day!" Tina shouted while looking around the room.

"Tina what are you looking for?"

"Jesse's clothing. Didn't he stay the night?" Tina wriggled her eyebrows at Mercedes. She got a pillow in the face for that one.

"Quinn you alright?"

She noticed that Quinn had looked a little distracted and angry when she had entered her apartment. Before she could answer her cell phone started to ring. Quinn ended the call without answering.

"Who are you ignoring?"

"Just this annoying salesman, wanting to sell me his um microwave -kitchen appliances."

" He's been calling her nonstop," said Tina. "I don't know why you bother answering."

"Never mind that, let's have our all girls shopping day." Quinn put on a bright smile.

"Just let me get my purse," Mercedes rushed into her room and grabbed her bag. Her phone buzzed and her heart jumped to see that she had gotten a message from Jesse.

 **Mercedes , something came up and I'm heading back to L.A early. Today actually. See you there.**

Phew. Her heart called down. He was going back to L.A. It wasn't a love confession. She already had to deal with her feelings for Sam. She didn't have enough left over to deal with Jesse. She left with her girls and headed to the mall.

* * *

Sam laid there on his bed unmoving. He was staring intently at a photograph. In his fist was a picture of him hugging Mercedes on stage, when she had her first mall concert. His thumb ran over her smiling face, he made a move to crumple it but decided not to and threw it into the waste paper basket instead. He rested his arm on his forehead, images flickering across his mind like a film. Him and Mercedes making out on the couch, staying indoors on a rainy day binge watching The Walking Dead, planning their future together. It was all bullshit. She was plaguing his every thought, every damn second and he had no idea why.

He rolled over on his side, as if the sudden shift of his position on the bed would vanquish Mercedes from his memories. He wasn't in love with her anymore so why did she come to mind every now and then so suddenly? Sure he could be honest and admit he had some kind of lingering feelings for her but that's where it ended. Rachel was the love of his life now. He thought of Rachel and a smile slowly spread across his face. She had texted him earlier this morning. She was gonna come on over with a little surprise for him later. He wondered what she had in store. He was up for pretty much anything at this point. He needed to feel her in his arms, and hold her against his chest. See her laugh. He needed her. He needed…. Mercedes. Fuck. He grabbed his for head as an onslaught of memories invaded again. A particular one came to mind. Mercedes and him in bed fooling around like a couple of kids. They had been wrestling, but ended teasing each other in the process. Nail scratching, lips biting, tongues swirling in heat.

Sam sat up, his breathing having accelerated.

Rachel is the one you love he kept saying over and over. He had a sudden sense of déjà vu as if he had said this a million times before.

His ears perked up when he heard a knock on his door. Was that her already? He checked his watch. It was only two o' clock in the afternoon. He fixed his hair and went to answer the door.

"Was sup brah!" Puck stood there, his arms opened wide, wearing a pair of shades.

"Puck, what are you doing here?"

Puck's smile faltered. "Happy to see you too." He bent down and picked up a case of bear and a bag with groceries.

"I didn't mean it like that," Sam said stepping aside letting him in. He was very glad to see his best friend. Anything to get his mind off Mercedes.

"Whatever man," he set down the case of bear on the little table in front of Sam's TV. He threw Sam a ham and cheese sandwich from the grocery bag. "I just came to hang for a little bit."

Sam took a bite. "That's great. But you should know I'll be having some company over later, so you'll have to scram."

"Oh yeah, who?" Puck noticed his Xbox and started setting it up.

"My girlfriend."

Puck looked at him "Mercedes?"

"I said girlfriend, not Ex." Sam refrained from kicking Puck out. He didn't know how long his friend would be staying in town for, so he might as well enjoy his company. Let Puck have his little jabs. No one was changing his mind about being with Rachel. He joined Puck on the couch, who had set up the Halo game.

"Is this the latest one?" Sam asked.

Puck handed him the controller with a huge grin. "Yep. I know a guy."

"Hope he's legit." Sam snorted. Puck always knew a guy.

Sam leaned back into the couch and was immersed in the game with Puck. Sam felt like he had been transported back to good times. He remembered when all of the guys would get together at Finn's house for game night and play games non stop having fun, not caring if they were complete nerds.

" _Sam I do not get this game at all? What am I supposed to do?" Sam hilariously watched Mercedes shoot a trash bin in the game. He had finally convinced his girl to play a game with him and she sucked._

 _Sam leaned down and grabbed Mercedes's controller away. "This deserved to be taking away. You ain't ready for this."_

 _Mercedes eyed him shrewdly for a second and tackled him. They both ended up on the floor. Their noses touching, their lips mere inches away._

" _Give me the controller Sam."_

 _Sam smirked. "Oh you want me to give it to you?"_

 _Mercedes giggled and said in a soft voice. "Yes give it to me Sam."_

 _They both started laughing uncontrollably._

"SAM!"

Sam blinked and he was brought back to reality. He looked at Puck was looking at him with concern.

"Sam are you okay? You just spaced out and left me hanging back there." He gestured to the screen where both of their players were dead.

"Sorry." Was all he could say.

He went back to the start of the game but Puck paused it.

"What's wrong man?"

Sam un paused. "Nothing can we get back to playing."

Puck said nothing until they had reached the third level. "You looked like you were thinking about something."

Sam shook his head. "Don't we all think about stuff?"

"Were you thinking about Mercedes?"

"Why should I?" Remain calm Sam and just concentrate on playing the game. He slashed another zombie.

"Why?" He heard the incredulity in Puck's voice. "Because you're still in love with her."

His heart jumped but Sam went on like he didn't hear him.

"You're really gonna pretend that you didn't go ballistic when you saw Jesse all over Mercedes?"

Sam slammed down the controller on the table.

"I could care less about Jesse and Mercedes." He couldn't hide the pure venom in his voice.

Puck turned off the game and placed his controller on the couch. He turned to Sam and said in a calm tone. "That's a lie and you damn well know it."

Sam pushed off the couch. "What the hell is your problem Puck? How many times do I have to say it for you to sink in? I am in love with Rachel. That is never going to change."

"Will you listen to yourself?" Puck looked like he wanted to strangle him. He felt the same way about Puck. "Sam I know you. You and Mercedes are the real deal. This thing you have with Rachel is a farce!"

Anger simmered in his gut. "Puck I'm warning you, don't talk about Rachel like that again."

Puck sighed feeling defeated. "Mercedes was right to dump your sorry ass. You're acting like a complete fool."

Sam walked away and grabbed his car keys from off the counter.

"Sam I shouldn't have said that-"

He got no reply but the slam of the door.

Shit. He had made a complete mess of things. He dug into his pocket for his cell phone and made a call.

"One sec," said the voice from the other end. Puck heard the sound of water running. "Okay, so how'd it go?"

Puck grimaced.

"Um I fucked up."

Kurt sighed. "Puck I gave you one job.

* * *

Tonight she was going to rock Sam's world. Tonight was going to be the night. Well first things first, was that she needed to go grocery shopping. A way through a man's heart was his stomach and Sam had a big appetite. Once she had fed him a good meal, he would feed on her next. She giggled as she drove out of her drive way and headed to the supermarket.

She grabbed a cart and went to the green produce section. She could make a salad. She clicked her fingers, suddenly grabbing some strawberries. She could dip those in some chocolate. She and Sam would have some fun with that. She picked up some lettuce, onions,green onions and corn on the cob. Maybe she should get some carrots as well. A dozen recipes flew through her mind as she tried to pick on the best ingredients.

Wait a minute,maybe she could make some pasta. Spaghetti and meatballs. Or Lasagna. Hmm she had never made it but she could try. Sam and her could try making the recipe together. She grinned imaging his adorable smile, as he helped her with the pasta. She picked up a can of tomato paste. As she was walking by, she bumped into an old woman.

"Oh my god I am so sorry," Rachel bent down to pick up the woman's pack of bread. She handed the woman her bread, and the old woman stared at her hard. Rachel's heart plummeted as she recognized her.

"Oh it's no trouble dear- Rachel Berry!"

Rachel stood there frozen as the old woman hugged her. The woman's scent brought back familiar memories. Sweet memories.

"Rachel it's me Mrs. McGrady, you kept me company after my husband died with your boyfriend. What was his name; He was such a lovely young man, it was-"

"Yes I remember you!" Rachel cut her off and gave her a big smile. Please go away now. She swallowed back the bile that was rising through her throat. She just nodded and smiled at Mrs. McGrady, whose voice sounded like it was miles away.

"Finn that's his name,give him my love Dear. You two should come over again" Mrs. McGrady gave her one last smile and walked away. Her vision blurred and her heart started beating uncontrollably. Her throat closed and she couldn't breathe. She grabbed her chest. Her basket fell; Tears brimmed her eyes and she turned to run but was blocked by a solid mass.

She mumbled something incoherent and started to shake. Warm arms enveloped her in a hug.

"It's okay Rachel." A hand rubbed her back. Something about his voice stirred something within her.

She looked up at Jesse, her lips trembling. He held her as she burst into tears.

* * *

" For the love of god Tina just choose the other size!" Quinn chuckled leaning against the door as Mercedes helped Tina or tried to help Tina fit into some Juicy Lu booty shorts.

" I worked out my ass for this." Tina shimmed and pulled up the shorts. " I'm getting these for Mike." She turned and looked at the little mirror in the dressing room. " How does it look?"

" It looks good," answered Quinn covering Mercedes mouth from making a retort. " But you should get the other size as well. Just in case."

" Fine," Tina pouted. She admired herself in the mirror one last time and slipped off the shorts. " Let's go try on some dresses."

" Finally!" Mercedes breathed out in relief. Tina giggled as Quinn received another call. She had put it on silent though. She checked the ID and scowled. God he just wouldn't give up.

While Mercedes and Tina were busy looking at the dresses, Quinn slipped away unnoticed and answered her cell.

"I swear to god, Kurt stop calling me!"

"Honey you're the one that keeps picking up."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Goodbye Kurt-"

"You might as well stop bluffing Quinn. Deep down I know you want Sam and Mercedes together just as much as I do."

Quinn pursed her lips. "So what if I do Kurt? Things change. People change. It doesn't matter what we want. Sam has moved on with Rachel and Mercedes is moving on."

"Oh please. Mercedes is stubborn as a mule. She just needs a little push in the right direction. Besides from what I hear Sam hasn't completely moved on."

Quinn narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean by that Kurt?"

"I know all about Sam almost going murder she wrote when he caught Jesse and Mercedes making out."

"How did you- Puck." She should have known he wouldn't keep quiet. She was gonna cut his balls off when she got home.

"Yes, Puck told me and I'm glad he did. Come on Quinn. Just talk to Mercedes please. That's all I'm asking you."

Quinn sighed and rubbed the area between her eyes. "Okay fine but only this once."

"Quinn?"

Quinn fumbled with her phone as she ended the call. Mercedes and Tina walked up to her holding their shopping bags.

"Who were you talking to? The salesman? Cuz if it is, boy is he persistent."

"No Tina, just Puck er," she scrambled to make something up. "He just called to see if we wanted him to bring us any take out tonight."

"Well that's nice of him," said Mercedes. Quinn blew out a breath, thankful that Mercedes wasn't suspicious.

"You guys wanna get some lunch now?"

"Erm Mercedes…"

" Yeah?"

"I think you've been spotted."

Mercedes looked in Tina's direction and saw a preteen trying very hard to contain her glee.

"Oh my god there's more of them," said Quinn looking around.

Mercedes noticed them. Girls and boys shuffling out from their hiding spots; she even caught a few men leering at her. Gross.

"Um I think we should go now" said Tina.

"Good idea," said Quinn and the three girls started to leave the store.

"Look!" A girl wearing a shirt with a mango printed in bright letters on the front was screaming into a megaphone. "It's Mercedes Jones guys! She's really here."

People stopped and started to get a good look at her. Shit. Excited whispers started. People looked eager. A celebrity was in their midst.

"Run!"

* * *

Unfortunately she ended up separated from the girls. Quinn and Tina had gone one way and she had taken an employee's elevator that led to the backside of the mall. First she had been lost, but she had found the park nearby.

Tired from walking, and making sure she kept her face well hidden, Mercedes marched over to a stack of benches situated under a big tree. She paid no attention to the sleeping stranger beside her as she took a seat.

She checked her phone and found a message from Quinn asking where she was. Mercedes was about to call her when she felt a guy's head fall on her shoulder. His cap fell off in the process; the wind blew his dark blonde hair.

"Hey," she began to protest but stopped, her eyes taking in his face. She would recognize those lips from anywhere. The sleeping stranger was Sam.


	15. Chapter 15

As soon as he woke up Jesse thought about Mercedes. Funny how that was happening lately. Then he'd remember the taste of her lips and her sweet scent. Ah, that's why. He stifled a yawn and made his way to the mini fridge and slugged down some water. He hadn't heard from Mercedes and he hadn't contacted her. He wasn't about to make her feel more uncomfortable. He wanted to see her again and talk, just talk.

He placed the water back in the mini fridge and started doing his twelve sets of push ups. You know he had no idea what possessed him to ask her to kiss him. He could have given her a comforting hug, or a pat on the back, but he'd asked her to kiss him. If he was being truthful, he'd wanted it. He wanted to know. He had always wondered about her lips, the shape of them and what they'd feel like. Plump and delicious came to mind and he'd been proven right.

He finished his twelves sets and started doing some sit ups. Did he want a relationship with Mercedes? He didn't quite know. He thought back to Puck warning him to stay away from her. Like hell he will. No one told him what he could and couldn't do. Mercedes was his friend, simple as that. Would they be something more? That remained to be seen. It was all up to Mercedes. Well judging by the last time he'd seen her, she was still love struck over her ex.

As was Rachel.

He paused midway and laid back down on the grey carpeted floor. He didn't like to think about Rachel. Thinking would lead to memories he didn't want to dwell on. His mind wandered back to the night of the wedding. He'd entered the hall making sure he wasn't seen. But he'd seen Rachel feeding Sam, their faces close together. A quiet rage had started to take him over until he remembered he was there for Mercedes. So he'd turned away quickly and dashed behind the curtains before anyone could see him.

He grimaced and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. He had to forget Rachel. She was a liar. She had disappeared out of the blue leaving him behind. The pure shock he had felt when he had returned him to find her belongings gone. Like she was never there. He made himself an omelette, buttered toast and washed it down with orange juice. He decided to stay in his hotel room and work on some articles and then head down to the supermarket in the afternoon.

Around two o clock, he received a call from Jimmy his editor. "Dude, get your ass back to L.A right now."

"Nice to hear from you Jim," Jesse crossed out a few lines on the article he had written about a deaf choir, that was recently gaining popularity.

"Readers are asking for more from Mr. I Don't Care. They miss you bitching about up and coming celebs."

"I'm working on a piece about Santa Maria—"

He heard Jim groan over the line. "That deaf choir again. No one wants to read that—"

"My enthusiastic readers would beg to differ," Jesse crossed out another line. He still had yet to come up with a title. "You know I stopped doing that column ages ago."

"I for one don't remember giving you permission to stop. It's because you became friends with that Mercedes chick." There was a pause. "You banging her?"

"I'm not."

"Liar," Jim chuckled on the other end. "No way are you not getting some action."

Jesse didn't answer. Nothing would dissuade Jim from his reasoning. Once be believed something it had to be true.

"I booked you a flight today at five this afternoon. If you're not on that flight back home, you're fired."

"Okay Jim, I'll see you next week."

"Did you hear what I said Jesse?"

"Hmmm." Jesse ended the call and got back to working on his article. His stomach grumbled. Time to head to the supermarket. He grabbed his wallet and headed out. He took a taxi and headed to Wholesome foods. He entered the supermarket, wondering what he should get. Hmm maybe he should have just ordered room service cuz the place was packed. He headed to the produce section and perused what they had. Nope, no salads. He'd had enough of those. Pasta maybe. He looked for that aisle where he could find the pasta and came to an abrupt halt.

There was Rachel talking to some elderly woman. He lingered behind, catching bits and pieces of their conversation. He heard Finn being mentioned and his eyes immediately flew to Rachel's face who had lost all color. He knew what was going to happen in an instant. The elderly woman walked away oblivious to what she had brought on. He could see Rachel start to fidget, her body shaking. He should leave, she wasn't his problem anymore. But she looked dangerously dizzy like she was about to fall.

Damn.

Without thinking he ran up to her and pulled her into a his arms.

* * *

She didn't know how long she stood there crying enveloped in the warm comfort of Jesse's arms. She curled more into him and she felt his hand run down the length of her hair. He didn't say anything. He just let her sob into his shirt, as shoppers walked by and stared at them curiously. After what seem liked forever, she stopped. Her throat was itchy and her eyes were red.

"You okay now?" he asked in soft voice.

Rachel nodded jerkily, her mind spinning. He steadied her and grabbed a hold of her cart.

"Wait I was shopping," she grabbed the cart away from him. "Dinner- I have-" the words stumbled out of her.

"Okay," was all he said. "What else did you need?"

Rachel stared him. "I was gonna get some strawberries..."

Jesse nodded and together they bought the rest of the items she needed. While they were at the cashier, Rachel watched Jesse as he handled her money. She just stared at him. His hair looked windswept which made look more handsome in her eyes. She couldn't believe he was there helping her. After paying, Jesse and Rachel found themselves sitting in a café in a secluded spot. The place was quiet. Jesse had ordered her some tea while he just had a tall glass of water.

They didn't speak for a good long while.

After watching Jesse take a sip of his water, Rachel finally spoke.

"Why did you help me?"

He drank the rest of his water and asked for a refill. "Because I can."

She frowned at him. The last time they'd seen each other was Brit and Santana's wedding. It hadn't ended on a pleasant note. A waitress came and refiled his glass.

"But don't you hate me?"

To her surprise he chuckled. "I do, don't worry."

"Oh." She looked down at her hands, which were shaking.

Jesse grabbed a hold of them to steady her. "Just calm down."

"How can I when you hate me!" Tears spilled from her eyes, and her heart felt a bomb about to blow. This was so wrong. Everything in her life was wrong. Well except for Sam.

"For god sake Rachel," Jesse sighed clearly regretting helping her in the first place. " If I did hate you I'd have left you alone as you deserved."

" But why help me."

He set his mouth into a firm line. "You know why."

Silence.

Jesse swirled the water in his glass and said without looking at her, "I thought you were getting it under control, well the last time we saw each other."

Rachel shook her head, both hands now cradling her untouched cup of tea. "No I haven't."

"Still haven't told anyone even your Dads?"

"No I don't want anyone to know. I can handle this." Jesse said nothing but she could imagine what he was calling her inside his head but she didn't care. She didn't want anyone to know she had panic attacks. Especially Carol. She didn't know how she'd held it in when she'd went to see her to talk about... She would deal with the panic attacks quietly on her own.

"You need to tell someone," he insisted. "Before you—

"I have you," she blurted out.

He gave her an incredulous look and took another sip from his glass. They didn't speak for a while. The whole thing was awkward. She shouldn't have said she had him. She didn't. He must think I'm a cold hearted bitch and couldn't blame him. That's how everyone saw her these days. Then she remembered something.

" Do you like Mercedes?"

He raised an eyebrow at her change of subject.

" Whether I like her or not is none of your business."

"So do you like her?"

He didn't answer so she poked him in the ribs, which was his ticklish spot. He jerked away from her touch. He was trying very hard not smile.

"Does it matter to you whether I like her or not?"

His gaze made her feel uncomfortable. "Not in the least."

She placed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm just warning you about Mercedes. She's a hypocrite."

"Really?"

Rachel scoffed. "Of course she is. She slapped me for taking Sam away from her and she's busy making out with my—"

She stopped talking, her cheeks red with anger. "She's a bitch and always has been."

To her astonishment Jesse laughed.

"I'm being serious. It's not funny."

Jesse shook his head. "What's funny is you. It's amazing how you don't want to admit that you were wrong."

Rachel closed her eyes and opened them again, irritation written all over her face. "I did nothing wrong. Sam came after me."

"Yes, that thing."

"You don't understand," It wasn't her fault that Sam had fallen for her and pursued her. God she could still remember how her heart raced, when he'd finally asked her out on a date. "I've liked him for so long, ever since we were in New York, and when he finally started seeing me in a different light. How could I not take the chance? Didn't you take a chance with me?"

She smiled at Jessie, who begrudgingly gave her a little smile in return. But then a small frown started to appear.

"What's wrong?"

He said nothing, his eyes zeroed in on her. "I'm going to ask you a question Rachel, and for once I want you to be honest with me."

She nodded and licked her lips nervously.

"Did you," he paused, unsure if he should continue, "go out with me because me because of your feelings for Sam?"

Rachel immediately looked away from him. And made a move to get up from her chair, but Jesse grabbed her wrist and set her back down on the chair.

"I want an answer." His voice was hard, and even though his grip on her wrist was gentle, the feel of his touch burned. "Did you use me?"

There was an incredulous disbelief in his tone which made her realize how much she'd hurt him. She hadn't meant to. Sam and Mercedes had been going out and she was afraid her feelings would become obvious. So she'd finally agree to going out with Jesse. Their relationship had been good, but her feelings for Sam only grew.

She opened her mouth to speak. "I'm sorry."

Tears glistened her eyes, as Jesse let go of her wrist, his face becoming a blank mask. She was really scared now. It was like she could feel an icy chill emanating from Jessie. He hated her. She didn't want him hating her.

"I'm sorry," she bit her lip knowing how that sounded coming from her from the zillionth time.

He closed his eyes for a moment, and then got up. He paid for his drink and without a word made a beeline for the exit.

"Jesse wait," she pleaded.

He didn't even look at her as he left.

* * *

 **Greetings. Just wanted to apologize for the long absence. In my last year of Uni, and things have been hectic. Thanks for still reading.**


End file.
